Fire Starter
by thinking-outside-the-boxs101
Summary: What if Bella was dangerous even to a vampire. While Bella try's to cope with her powers she meet's a very strange family. But thing's alway's seem to get into the way. Well Bella ever be able to be normal?
1. Cursed

_**DISCLAMIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES. STEPHINIE MEYERS DOES AND SHE DID ANY AMAZING JOB WITH HER WORLD OF FANASY. **_

Chapter 1

Oh why did this have to be my life I never liked attention or people wanting me as there girlfriend or as just a friend not since it was under false pretense's. I hated to have to leave my mother but then again she had a new life of her own to start. Renee, my mom and her new husband Phil need to have time alone plus I knew I made Phil uncomfortable.

"Bella hun you don't have to go." my mother I would miss her so much but this was for her I had to do it.

"Its ok mom I love you but I need to do this." Every time she said she wanted me to stay I had to reassure her that this was what I wanted. Right?

It always seemed that she could see right through me and she was always dead on about it too. I would miss her so much but as long as I was around she was unsafe but I didn't want to think about that, I would be leaving soon enough.

"So what would you like to do before you leave tomorrow?"

I had choose to leave at noon time tomorrow for a plain to Seattle where my dad Charlie would be waiting to take me to forks, Washington where he lived. He was the chief of police there and I missed him a lot he was the only one that was ever able to calm me down and I knew this hurt my mom.

"um… I think all I want to do is just hang around here and then get to bed early. Is that ok?"

"What ever you want to do is fine with me sweetheart ." She was always the one person I could count on besides Charlie they knew my secrete and they always tried to help as much as they could. Phil knew to but it just scared him.

"I think I am going to go finish packing I will see you in the morning mom." I was behind on packing and if I wanted to sleep in tomorrow I would have to get it done tonight.

So I went up stairs to my room. I would miss it. Every little thing from the small bathroom that connected to my room and the light purple paint on my walls to the dressers and closet that were nearly empty now. I started to pack the rest of my things and my favorite books and cd's. I really did hate having to leave my mom but things would be better this way and I knew I was safe with Charlie. So I finished packing leaving out a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt for me to change into when I got up in the morning. It was now eleven and I was starting to get tired. So I got into bed and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

I didn't know why I was having this dream. I knew it was a dream only because I was ten and we were spending are Christmas vacation in a log cabin up in Birchwood,Wisconsin it was so beautiful there I never wanted to leave. It was my mom and Charlie and I. Of course they were already divorced but I wanted Charlie there so he came for me. I was outside with my mom building a snowman while Charlie was inside decorating. It was right then when I saw my ten year old self catch on fire this dream never scared me but always made me sad. I woke up early that day not being able to sleep but at least it was that dream and not a nightmare. I was always scared that the nightmare would come back.

That's why I had to leave I thought to myself, I was to dangerous. I was a fire starter. I had learned a lot from legends about my kind. Besides the fact that I could catch anything I touched on fire there was other things. Like because of the warmth that flowed off of me, people were attracted to me either it was girls that wanted to be my best friend or guy's that wanted to date me. I could never bring myself to be mean to them because I knew it was not there fault it was my power and I hated it with a passion. Then for some odd reason I seemed stronger then a normal person and my eye sight was stronger and my hearing was sharper too I mean it wasn't that strong but strong enough for me to here the whispers around me. Then there was the fact that I had a perfect memory. Not like normal photographic memory but it was more like anything I saw, did, or learned was permanently burned into my brain. This came in handy for school I was top of my class but I really never cared about that I just wanted a normal education. Probably the weirdest defense I had was that my skin was pale in the legends they mentioned this was a way for people like me not to be noticed easily. Then there was also the fact that when I sang it was like anyone that heard me went into a trance and just would be overly happy it was weird but it was something I had to live with. The one legend that seemed to scare my mom and dad was the one about guy's, if I had ever decided to as they say "Turn up the heat" on any guy around they would become aroused. I used this once on a boy to embarrass him because of what he did to his girlfriend. I remembered it all so clearly. Walking in the hall a couple stood next to my locker and when I approached they stopped making out and he turned to me and said the most infuriating thing anyone one has ever said to me. I remember seeing the girl start crying right after he had said that me and him should ditch her and find a place to be comfortable. I snapped so I turned up the heat on him, he became aroused in the middle of the hall way and then pissed his pants, everyone was laughing at him. That's when I made the statement that I would never go out with someone that dated a friend and even though the girl was upset with him she looked like she would do anything for me and when I called her my friend she never left me alone after that it was like my punishment for embarrassing him, was her. So that's when my mom had encouraged me to take karate classes since there was a lot of anger and self control involved. I was clumsy but somehow when ready to fight I was graceful I didn't really understand this one but of course I just went along with it anyway. I had made it to my black belt last summer and was rewarded with the title of top of the class. Just one more thing to bring attention my way. When I finally decided to look at the clock I only had two hours before my plane was going to take off. So I started to get my luggage and carried it down stairs. My mom and Phil were waiting for me in the kitchen and as soon has I seen her I noticed the tears that were streaming down her face. I couldn't let here see me cry if I did she would be all to willing to try and get me to stay.

"Hi mom." I said with a fake smile across my face hoping that my eyes wouldn't betray me.

She composed herself and began to speak " Hi honey are you rea-" She broke off with another sob.

So I walked forward and placed my arms around her and whispered into her ear. " We will talk every day and I will write and send pictures every chance I get."

She just looked at me like she was the happiest person in the world. I always had the ability to make someone feel better with just one touch. Just another one of the abilities that came along with this curse. I hated to do it because I always thought people should have the right to feel what ever they wanted but if she continued to cry like that there would be no way to stop the tears from coming out of my eyes. Then I decided to answer her question.

"Yes mom I am ready we should be going if I want to be on time."

"Honey can I ask why you wanted an afternoon flight?" This one was going to be an easy answer.

"Yeah mom I chose this time because if I picked an earlier flight kids from school would try and see me off and you know how I feel about scenes." I looked at her and I knew she understood, she always did. I was popular and I hated it I never wanted to be but its just one of those things I couldn't avoid.

So we finished breakfast and were in the car and off to the airport in what seemed like minutes. We had made it through security and everything so quickly everyone seemed to want to let me go first usually I would have protested but I was still holding back the tears for the plane. We had about forty five minutes before my plane would take off but it went by so fast before I knew it I was walking to the door that led to the plane while hearing my mom call out " I love you Bella, please call me when you get there and be safe. I miss you already." That was it. The tear were flowing freely down my face I couldn't let my mom see me like this and I knew if she did she would feel even worse so I moved through the doors and on to the plane. I found my seat near the back. I was seated next to an older woman with tan skin almost the color of orange I was going to look very pale next to this lady but I was grateful for this at least I didn't have to set next to any guy but I had a feeling that I was about to be asked a lot of questions so before she even got the chance I place my headphones from my Ipod into ears and started to listen to my music. I was listening to My Chemical Romance (Teenager) it was one of my favorites but before I could fully get into it I was asleep I didn't even notice I was tired but here I was dreaming of seeing my dad again and the smile he would have on his face. Before I knew it I was being shaken awake by the lady I sat next to. So I pulled out my headphones to ask her why she had waken me when she started to speak. " They said we were going to be landing very shortly I am sorry if I startled you."

"No its alright , thank you." I assured her and gave her a smile. She seemed to melt at my smile and in that moment I felt horrible I really did hate making people react that way around me. I knew it was stupid but I always wished that someone would hate me at least once in my life. I probably could have smacked the woman across the face and she would still just smile at me. Why me I thought why did I have to be cursed like this I would trade anything in the world just to be normal. Then I felt the bumps of the plane landing and with in what seemed like second we were at a complete stop. The voice on the intercom come on and the pilot had said " We are now in Seattle and thank you for choosing American Air have a great evening."

When I finally spotted Charlie he had that big smile on his face that I had been waiting for . I ran up to him and gave him a great big hug.

"Bella its so good to see you I have missed you so much." I could truly tell he meant it.

" I missed you too dad." and I gave him a smile.

"Well lets get going kiddo." and with that we were on are way to his police cruiser and then on are way to forks.

The ride to Charlie's house was filled with a comfortable silence Charlie was the only one that seemed not affected by my abilities I didn't know why but that's probably the reason why he was able to calm me so fast because I could always count on him to treat me like any normal girl.

When we reached his house it was a little familiar I hadn't been here since I was twelve but I would get used to it. We walked inside. Charlie had carried my bags for me I didn't want him to but he refused to let me carry them even though he was struggling and I could have probably carried all of them in one hand with out braking a sweat . When you first walk in the living room is off to the left and the dinning room off to the right and the kitchen was just through the other doorway in the dinning room. The stairs were straight ahead.

"Bella I know you are going to need time to get everything organized so instead of starting school tomorrow you will start on Friday. I already got you a map of the school ground I thought this would bring a little less attention to you, but you are still going to have to report to the main office." He gave me a smile

"Thanks dad." I gave him another big hug and then headed up stairs to my new room for the next two years.

It was small with wooden paneling a nice sized twin bed and two dressers it would do I didn't really have much clothes and I only had a few select books and cd's. If it wasn't for the to big suitcases being so heavy by themselves I was sure Charlie would have never had a problem with them. There was a desk off to the right with what looked like a brand new laptop. It was part of the agreement my mom and dad had come up with so I could e-mail Renee at anytime of the day. When I had thought about it for a second I had almost forgot to call Renee she would get worried so I pulled out my phone and entered my contacts and pressed enter when I scrolled to my mom's number.

"Hello Bella!" of course she would pick up on the first ring.

"Yes mom its me. I just got in and I am unpacking now." I was cut off by here sobs

"Bella I miss you already!" Oh man! What could I do I was to far away to make her feel better.

"I miss you to mom but I have to go, I'm sorry but I am tired and I am going to finish unpacking before I fall asleep." I had to get off the phone with her I couldn't show any sign of regret about coming.

"Alright honey call me tomorrow or write if you like Charlie said he was getting you a computer so you could write anytime you want." I could hear all the disappointment of having to get off the phone with me.

"Yeah he got me one its nice to I will write all the time I love you."

"I love you to honey have a goodnight."

"Goodnight mom." and then I flipped my phone shut and finished unpacking.

I went straight to the bathroom and changed into my pajamas and then called down to my dad. " Dad I am tired I am heading to bed I will see you tomorrow goodnight."

" Goodnight Bella I will see you tomorrow."

I went back into my room and climbed into bed not so sure how fast I would be able to fall asleep. So I picked up a copy of Black Beauty. I loved the classics they always seemed to hold the best stories and for the most part they also seemed to calm me. Before I knew it I was asleep.

Beep. Beep. Beep

Great why did I have to set my alarm for seven, but I do have to get a head start on my day and I did know what I wanted to do, but getting around was not going to be that easy. I headed into the bathroom not really fully up yet so I took a shower I could wait to brush my teeth after breakfast. I never really got the point in why people brushed there teeth first it always made anything you eat or drink taste bad and if you did eat after brushing that would defeat the purpose. So I went downstairs I knew Charlie would be down there even though he was usually gone by six. It was a tradition he would always see me in the morning after I arrived.

"Hey dad." I greeted him with a hug.

"Hey honey how was your first night of sleep."

"It was good dad very comfortable." I knew this was true and there would be no hint of a lie on my face. He just gave me that same smile that I saw when I got off the plane.

"Bella I have a surprise for you."

That's when I remembered the laptop up stairs. "Oh yeah, dad thanks for the laptop its very nice but you didn't need to buy one that expensive." I gave him a very unpleased look. He new how I felt about spending money but of course he just let out a snort and grinned at me.

"Well then you are going to hate me forever when you see my surprise."

I let out a sigh " Dad you know I could never hate you. So what's the surprise." I really didn't want to see it but if it made Charlie happy I would get past it.

"Well Bells, I know you are going to be needing a way around so-" he broke off probably seeing my face. If he actually got me a car I would love it that might have been the one thing in the world I would not fight over.

"Dad you got me a car!" I even think the neighbors could hear my excitement

"Yeah its parked out front it's a 55 Chevy its strong, a little old but I know how you like the classics." Before he could even react I had him in a vise grip hug.

"Bella I need air." was all he was able to gasp out.

"I'm sorry dad I forget sometime how strong I am." I sighed

"Can I go see it." still with just as much excitement and he let out a laugh.

"Yeah hun here is the key." he chucked the big sliver key at me and I caught it.

I ran outside to go see my new truck. I couldn't get over those words. "My new truck." I said them over and over while I stood there, it was perfect. Old yes but I loved it all the same. It was red and looked like if I hit anything with this truck, whatever I hit would be destroyed. I felt this truck would suite me just fine and now that I had I ride I could put my plan into action. So I ran back inside back to the dinning room were Charlie was waiting with a big dopy grin on his face.

"I love it dad!" I was shouting again in excitement.

" I'm glad you do honey." He let out a chuckle.

So I went and grabbed some cereal and sat down next to Charlie. We sat there and both finished are breakfast. Not wanting my dad to leave before I had a chance to talk to him about my plans for today I ran back up stairs and quickly brushed my teeth and ran back down stairs.

"Hey dad do you think since I don't start school till tomorrow that it would be alright if I went to go see Billy."

Billy Black was one of my dads best friend he knew about my secret and he was like a second father to me. Whenever I came up in the summer I would go see him, Rachel and Jacob. They were truly good friends.

"I know Rachel is off at college and Jacob is at school but I would really like to see him." Still saying each word with excitement. But something was off, my dad looked a little sad.

"Bella of course you can go but I need to tell you something about Billy." He broke off. I was guessing he was trying to find the words.

"Its alright dad please just tell me." I pleaded I needed to know.

"Well honey Billy has been in an accident and he no longer has use of his legs it happened last year I didn't know how to tell you but since you were coming I knew I would have to tell you soon. That's actually his truck out there since he doesn't need it anymore." I couldn't believe it I could feel the tears starting to come but then again I felt like I had to be strong I was mad that my dad didn't tell me when it happened but I understood why. If at any moments my feeling started to flare I could lose control and that could have hurt a lot of people. So strangely enough I felt like I had to comfort my dad and now I wanted to see Billy even more.

"Dad its alright I understand but I really need to see him, even more now then I did before I will be home before you get here and dinner will be waiting." I had to go I had to see Billy.

"Ok Bella I will see you when I get home." and with that I was out the door and in my truck. I turned the key in the ignition and the truck roared like thunder and I jumped. "Damn it." Great with that sound there was no hope of getting into the school parking lot without anyone noticing but I couldn't worry about that now, I had to see Billy. I pulled out of the parking space and started to head down to la push. I didn't worry about directions I still remembered my way there like I had gone yesterday.

I was driving down the road entering la push. I looked up at out my windshield noticing the clouds above getting darker. I knew it was going to rain but that was fine with me anything cold was good with me even though everything felt warm to me. Finally I had pulled up in front of the house I knew so well. I had a feeling Charlie was going to call Billy and my thoughts were confirmed when I seen Billy sitting in a wheelchair on his front porch. I stopped the truck and got out quickly. I felt the tears streaming down my face as a ran up the porch steps to give Billy a hug.

"Bella its so good to see you." was all I heard before my arms were around him.

"Billy I am so sorry I didn't know please forgive me. I would been here in a heart beat if I knew." I said the words so fast all I could do was hope he understood.

"aww… Belle please don't cry I know you would have and please don't be mad at Charlie it was my idea not to tell you." I was a little shocked at him but I still remembered the reason behind it.

"Bella you have always had the warmest heart of anyone I know."

" Oh Billy that's only because of this stupid curse and now its even worse since this curse is so bad that I couldn't even know that someone I cared for was hurt." The tears coming even faster. He looked shocked at my words but I knew he knew I was right.

" Bella don't you see yourself clearly enough to know how sweet and kind you really are. I don't think this is a curse but a gift and you my dear are the best person to hold this gift. I know you have a hard time with this but don't you see if anyone else in this world had your gift I am sure that they would exploit it but you try so hard to give people there own feelings and you try not to use your abilities against anyone and if you did then I am sure there is justice behind it." Right there in his word I thought back to the boy I hade use my curse on. I didn't want to think of the other memory that still hurt to think about.

"Thank you but Billy no matter how many time you tell me different this is still a curse. Right now can you feel anything else besides happy and I want the truth." I said with a half smile and Billy gave me the same one back.

"Bella is it really so bad that you make people happy I mean it could be worse."

"Billy someone always seems to get hurt around me this power brings a curse with it and I know that it's not there fault but mine."

"But Bella dear you still haven't answered my question."

I knew he had me if I sad yes it would make me seen mean but if I said no I was admitting defeat.

"You know what Billy it's a yes and no answer , yes because I don't feel right being able to do whatever I want and people being happy about it and no because its nice to see people happy." I wanted to change the subject and fast, Billy knew how to twist people into his views and he was good at it I was sure by the end of the conversation he might actually get me to believe the curse really was a gift.

"So how are Rachel and Jacob. I haven't seen them in a long time. Rachel and I would write all the time but then she got into college and got busy with everything."

"Well Jacob is fine he's at school right now he is going to be very excited to know your back. Rachel on the other hand I also don't know that much about not until she visits for the holiday. Which I know she is going to love to see you again." He smiled warmly at me.

So Billy and I got to talking about all the thing that had happened since and how I was going to have to visit as much as possible. I made a promise on that request. Then I happened to notice the time on the clock it was already one thirty and I had to go.

"Billy it was so good to see you again but you have to do me a favor. This Sunday I am going to come back down can you not tell Jacob I want to surprise him."

"Sure Bella that's a great idea." I gave him another hug and headed out to my truck.

"Bye Billy I will see you on Sunday."

"Goodbye Bella." and with that I was on my way back home. It was nice here. I loved it so much.

I had made it home with less time then it took to get there. That always bugged me how things took longer going somewhere then they did coming back.

So I walked through the front door. I still have other things that needed to be done so I grabbed the map of the school and memorized every classroom and pathway. Then my next mission was to write Renee a letter. I know I had said I was going to call but I had a feeling that she wasn't over me leaving yet so I had to play it safe. So I turned on the lap top and began to write.

Dear mom,

I miss you. I hope you and Phil are having a good time and please remember I didn't leave so you could stay at home. Promise me you will go and have some fun. I also want you to wish Phil good luck I remember tomorrow is his big day. I really do hope you are having a good time and I love you.

Love, Bella

I finished my e-mail and hit send. Now it was just around five. Time to get dinner stared. So since its my first real day back it has to be good so I stood in the kitchen trying to decide what to cook.

I finally decided that some fried chicken and rice with brown gravy sounded just fine. So collecting all of the ingredients I would need I hurried to start dinner.

It was quarter after six when I heard Charlie pull up. I had just finished everything five minutes before and I had just sat down when I heard the door open.

"Hey Bella it sure does smell good in here."

"Thanks dad and I wanted to say thanks again for the map of the school that was very thoughtful of you." I smiled my warm smile knowing that Charlie would not melt at it. That's why I loved him so much. I could just be me.

We eat the rest of are food and Charlie cleared the table and started the dishes.

"Hey Bella I can handle the dishes I am an adult." I let out a small chuckle

"So how was your day with Billy." He looked at me with those same sad eye's as he did before I left this morning.

"It was good. We caught up and I am going over there on Sunday to surprise Jacob. Is that ok?"

"Of course honey." He let out a small sigh

"Dad what's wrong?"

"Nothing Bells, I am a little tried after today is all but I think a good relaxing game would help." He sounded happier about the last part.

"Ok dad well I am going to head up stairs and maybe do some reading or something." I didn't what for a response as I was now up stairs and in my room.

Time had gone by so fast it was now nine and I would have to take a shower first. So I grabbed my pajamas and headed into the bathroom. It only took me fifteen minutes to take a shower cause the water was making me sleepy. So instead of finishing reading Black Beauty I decide to go to bed. I walked out of the bathroom and to the top of the steps.

"Hey dad goodnight."

"Goodnight bells, I will see you tomorrow."


	2. First Day

_**DISCLAMIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES. STEPHINIE MEYERS DOES AND SHE DID ANY AMAZING JOB WITH HER WORLD OF FANASY. **_

Chapter 2

With that I walked into my room and pulled back the covers to slip into bed. It only seemed like a mater of minutes before I was dreaming. It was the same dream with my mom and I building a snowman until my ten year old self burst into flame. Why was I dreaming this dream so much lately?

I woke up to see the clock stating that it would be six thirty in five minutes. So I decided to get up when an idea popped into my head. I would go to school early and get to the office then hide somewhere until classes started this way I wouldn't see anyone in the hall and I could have a few more minutes of peace. So to put my plan to action I headed down stairs to grab breakfast first. I decided on cereal so I could get done fast not wanting to waste time. When finished I put my bowl in the sink and raced back up stairs of course tripping over a step and tumbling back down.

I lifted up my shirt to see the damage and to my surprise nothing I was sure I would have at least gotten a bruise. So this time I decided to slowly walk up the steps and into the bathroom. Starting the shower and getting in when the water hit my back there was a stinging feeling so I knew I would have a bruise just not in the spot were in felt it should be. I finished my shower and rapped a towel around me then brushed my teeth and started off to my room to get dressed. I decided to go with a pair of jeans and a silk blue shirt. I always loved the way this shirt rubbed my skin. It was nearing a little after seven and school started at eight so now I was rushing to go but I made sure to take each step very carefully. I went out to my truck and began my journey to school I knew today was going to be bad but I had to get through it or else Charlie would probably send me back to Renee.

So I made it there at seven thirty seeing only a few cars in the parking lot. So I pulled in and parked my car making my way to the main office. This school was more or less like a college. Each department had there own building and from what the map showed there look to be twenty classrooms in each building as well. I found my way to the main office choosing the quickest path. When I walked there was an older woman with bushy red hair and as soon as she saw me she had this big smile on her face. I just knew today was going to be bad not even ten second around someone and it was all smiles.

"Can I help you dear." I had a feeling she was trying as hard as she could to make herself sound more sweet then a normal person.

"Yes I am Isabella Swan. I am here to get my schedule."

"Oh yes dear it is very nice to meet you chief Swan never mentioned how beautiful you were, here let me get you your classes." So I stood there waiting for about five minutes before she handed me my schedule.

I looked it over.

Isabella Swan - homeroom building four, room three.

First Period. English - building six, room eleven.

Second Period. Spanish- building two, room twenty.

Third Period.Trigonometry- building seven, room fourteen.

Fourth Period- Study Hall - Building four, room twelve.

Fifth Period. Lunch- building eight.

Six - building two, room seven.

Seventh Period. Gym- building five.

Then when I was done I turned to see this lady just staring at me and it clicked I didn't even know here name. I guessed she was to busy to realize it to.

"um… I'm sorry I forgot to ask your name." She looked a little shocked.

"Oh that's alright dear my name is Mrs. Cope. I also have this paper for you to get all of your teachers to sign and about you schedule." she stopped all of the sudden.

" Yes Mrs. Cope what is it."

"Well you did notice the study hall correct." I gave her a nod.

"Well at any point you wanted another class please inform me I would be delighted to assist you seeing how your were top of your class and everything."

"Well thank you Mrs. Cope." And I gave her a quick smile.

By the time we finished are talk homeroom was over I didn't have to hide but I would wait to go and it didn't seem to bother Mrs. Cope that I was still there but when the first bell rang she stood up.

"Would you like me to escort you to your first class."

"No thank you ." I said the word fairly fast and walked out of the room.

Just like I had hoped there was not one student outside. I walked at a slow pace to building six and when I walked in that is when the rain that was drizzling started to pour. There was no one in the halls as I made my way to class. I stood outside the door for a few more minutes. I couldn't postpone any longer so I turned the doorknob to open the door.

I made my way straight to the teaches desk I could hear the whispers.

"God she's hot. Wonder if she has a boyfriend."

"With are luck she does, no one that hot is single."

I felt my face go red and all I wanted to do was leave but if I did people would follow. So I looked straight at the teacher I started to speak.

"Hello I am Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella and I have this for you to sign." He gave me a nod and signed my paper then pointed me to a seat in between a boy with facial acne and a girl that was pretty but looked like she was stuck up. I sat down in between them and the boy with acne leaned in to talk.

"Hi my name is Eric I was just wondering if maybe you would like to go on a date." He smiled. I was shocked until I heard a snort coming from the other side of me.

"No Eric I don't think she would. Why don't you just go somewhere alone." She started to giggle I knew I wasn't going to like this girl.

I felt bad for the boy, I had to tell him something when I was cut off by the same girl.

"Hi I'm Jessica and I would like to welcome you to are school. So you know I am part of the welcoming committee and there are going to be other girls doing the same thing its mostly the popular girls." She giggled again. I was going to hate this girl every time she talked I just wanted to slap her but I still had to tell that boy something. Then I remembered the whispers. So I turned back to him.

"I'm sorry that sound like a very nice but I already have a boyfriend sorry, but I would still like to be friends if that's alright." I heard another giggle probably because Eric had turned bright red. I was guessing he didn't think I was going to be nice to him.

"That sounds great. What's your next class maybe I could walk you. Ya know as friends." He smiled at me.

"I have Spanish next." Before he had a chance to reply Jessica cut in.

"So how do you like are school." She asked in a chipper voice like she did nothing wrong. All I wanted to do was smack her for making this Eric kid feel so bad about himself. What right did she have.

"Well its only been my first class but I'm glad I meet my new friend Eric over hear. He seems very nice." I know that when I called him my friend out loud that people would treat him better trying to get to me.

"Oh… hey Eric I'm sorry about that crack just a little while ago." Jessica gave Eric a big smile and he returned it. All I could be was thankful for the fact that this class flew by and the teacher hardly talked but keep staring at me. That made me very uncomfortable. Then when the Bell rang it was time to go. Of course Eric wanted to walk me even if it was halfway so I let him still feeling bad about what Jessica had said to him.

Now he was walking me to building six he had to go to building seven. I had a feeling this was going to be the same every day. I sighed and walked into building six and quickly finding my way to room twenty. There was only one other girl in there but I could feel the eye's of the crowed around me. So I made my move into the room where the girl was seated there was a desk right next to here I was hoping it would be mine because it was cut off from everyone else I would only be next to her I could deal with that.

So I walked up to the teacher and gave her my introduction. She smiled a very warm smile and then introduced herself as Miss Smith then she directed me to the very seat I wanted. I was very happy about that. As everyone started to fill in I could see the stares and I heard the same whispering comments I had in my last class. I sighed

"Are you alright." It was the girl next to me she looked a little concerned.

"Yes thank you my name is Bella."

"Hey Bella my name is Angela its very nice to meet you." And with that she went silent. I was a little shock usually there would be a million questions flung at me when some guy talking caught my attention.

"Hey the hot new girl is talking to the nerd."

"I think that's the first person I have seen talk to Angela." Another boy said.

I felt a brush of anger and then sadness for this girl sitting next to me that was twice in one day that I would have to declare someone has my friend.

"Hey Angela." I waited for her reaction. While saying every word as loud as I could get it without people thinking I was yelling at her.

"um … Yes Bella."

"Well I was just wondering if maybe you would like to sit with me at lunch? I mean if you don't want to that's fine. Its just that I'm new and really don't have anywhere to sit." I gave her my smile to show how serious I was. That's when I heard the same whispering voice.

"There's a seat for you on my lap gorgeous." I had to giggle at that one this guy was so pathetic.

"Yeah sure Bella I would love to." She gave me a very small smile. I kind of got the feeling like she didn't believe me. Like someone had pulled a joke on her that would make her believe that I wasn't serious. She went quite after that and returned to the teacher who was now talking to the class about an assignment.

"I want all of you to write a poem in Spanish and prepare to read it on Monday." I actual liked the thought of this assignment. It wasn't often that I got to use my Spanish. Since I was eleven I had studied different languages. I knew German, Chinese, Arabic, Italian, and Spanish and could speak and write in each perfectly.

So when class was over I had decided to talk to Angela again.

"Hey Angela what building do you go to next."

"Building seven. Why?"

"Well I am going there can we walk together."

"Ya sure what room do you have." When she said that I knew she got excited about walking with me and I kind of did hope we had next class together I was very happy to have found Angela I felt like we could be very good friends.

"Room fourteen." I said answering her question.

"Oh well I have room two."

"That's alright we can walk together and we still have are lunch plans."

"Ok that sounds good, but Bella can I ask you something and I won't be mad at the answer."

I knew it. This girl had been hurt before I could hear it in her question. I had to say something and if she needed I would gladly hug her and make her pain go away.

"Angela I want to let you know that you can ask me anything but I already have a feeling of what you might want to ask. Yes I am very serious about sitting with you at lunch and I want to know what happened to you to make you think other wise." She first had a sad face but then one of excitement and I knew she believed me now.

"Well it was last year when Jessica Stanly had asked me to sit with her and her boyfriend and there friends when I got there they looked at me confused and Jessica started laughing at me and I ran from the cafeteria." I could see the pain in her eye's I couldn't resist I had her up in a hug. I would do all I could to make this girl feel better.

"You show me what this girl looks like and I will get here back for you. No one as nice and sweet and selfless as you should have ever gone through that." I didn't realize while I had hugged Angela and was ranting that new students started filling into the classroom and were now listening to everything I was saying. One girl caught my eye. She was small with spiky black hair and a very sweet looking face. She kind of reminded me of a pixie.

"Thank you Bella that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Especially someone that looks like you." I gave her a smile and we were out of the room in a flash before anyone could say anything.

(Alice's POV)

I had just walked into Spanish when I noticed a new girl. I was going to walk over and greet her because of being on the welcoming committee but before I had the chance she was hugging Angela Weber something that I had never seen someone do. Then I heard her speaking "You show me what this girl looks like and I will get here back for you. No one as nice and sweet and selfless as you should have ever gone through that." This girl was sweet and I had a weird urge to be her best friend. She had just noticed us coming in when she stopped to look around. She looked at me right in the face and I could see the tears she was fighting back. Not only was she sweet but she was beautiful if it weren't for the tears I would have thought she was one of my kind and as for her smell, well it's amazing but it doesn't burn. Which is really weird. Her and Angela flew out of the room I didn't even have a chance to say hi but I was sure I would get one. Then that's when I noticed it, the room was hot and I don't mean just normal room hot but really hot but until that girl left I didn't even notice it.

(Bella's POV)

So me and Angela walked over to building seven and by the way she was describing this Jessica Stanly I had realized I had meet her before. She was the stuck up girl from English. We made it into the building and Angela left to go in room two has I made my way to fourteen . When I got to my trig class I was the last one in and to my surprise I saw Jessica sitting with an empty desk beside her and I didn't want to sit next to her but I had a feeling there was going to be no choice and of course I heard the same whispers. So I walked up to the teacher and introduced my self yet again and got him to sign the slip and he introduced himself as Mr. Tomas. He was an older man but looked like one of those teaches that liked to give out a lot of homework. So of course he had seated me next to Jessica and she looked so happy about it and as soon as I sat down she started.

"Hello Bella how was your Spanish class. Did you meet anyone you like."

"Yes actually I made a very good friend in that class in fact I think she might hold the title of best friend." I knew my word were like knives directed to Jessica's face but she would never notice.

"Well who was it?" Oh this face is going to be good.

"I am sure you know her, her name in Angela Weber." Her faced looked shocked and then all I heard was the people around me.

"She's best friends with Angela Weber." I knew this was going to get good because Jessica had opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry I was stupid please don't hold that against me, that was a year ago I shouldn't have is there anything I can do. Please forgive me."

"Well Jess I am not the one that needs to hear your pleas of forgiveness that's reserved for Angela."

"Oh of course I will say my regrets and I would be honored if both of you would sit with me at lunch."

"Well I don't know Jess that would also be Angela's decision and I would ask you to only be nice to her if I hear you forced her to say yes or anything then you can kiss your chances of being my friend goodbye. Now if you don't mind I would like to learn something that is what I am here for." She blushed and I heard a lot of giggling from the kids around us.


	3. Conquest

_**DISCLAMIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES. STEPHINIE MEYERS DOES AND SHE DID ANY AMAZING JOB WITH HER WORLD OF FANASY. **_

Chapter 3

Trig flew by in a flash after talking to Jessica. So while I was walking out I noticed a whole flock of students following me, all I could do was hope that this would stop before I would have to tell them to. I was making my way over to build four for my study hall when I caught sight of Angela and waved her down and she came over.

"Wow Bella looks like you have a fan club already." She said only low enough for us to hear.

"I don't know why. I wished they wouldn't." I noticed the shock on her face.

"Well I think I know why."

"Why." I said with a smile and it looked like Angela just melted to a paddle as did the group following me. Great! Why can't they just hate me.

"Well Bella you are the nicest person I have met you are warm and comforting and there is this weird vibe you give off, but not in a bad way." She quickly corrected herself and began again. "And to tell you honestly you are very beautiful and every guy I have seen today was talking about that fact." I sighed at that fact but she just keep going. "Bella when you hugged me in Spanish I have never felt happier to know that there were actual people that cared out in the world. What happened to me last year always keep me in a shell, but then you came along and made me happy and on top of that you asked me to be your friend. Then I heard people talking about how you stuck up for Eric today and that just even made me happier because that is when I realized how sweet and caring you are. So it's was no surprise to see a group of kids following you. Its only because you are infectious." She finished her speech with the biggest grin and I couldn't help but smile back at all the things she said when I was reminded of my earlier talk with Jessica.

"Hey Angela I am giving you a heads up, Jessica was in my last class and I had a talk with her and she is supposed to apologize to you and she wants to sit with us at lunch but I told her that it was all up to you to forgive her and let her sit with us." Angela looked a little scared so I had to tell her the rest and fast. " I also told her that if she pressured you in anyway then there was no hope for her and me being friends." She looked up at me with wide eye's I could tell she was fighting back tears.

"Oh Angela I'm sorry if I put you on the spot please forgive me. Don't cry." Then she let at a laugh which just had me confused.

"No Bella that's fine and I have been waiting for her to say sorry for a year and if she truly means it I would forgive her and would gladly let her sit with us. As for the tears its only because no one has every stuck up for me beside one other person." I elbowed her shoulder

"And you say I have a big heart. But if you don't mind me asking who was the other one that stuck up for you. Maybe they would like to sit with us at lunch."

"Her name is Alice Cullen and you have already seen her she was the beautiful short girl with spiky her." I remember she looked stunning.

"I have to go Angela or I will be late I will meet you right her for lunch." I gave Angela a hug and walked into building four to find room twelve.

I walked into a room with almost all boy's and one other girl. I was defiantly going to get out of this class. Mrs. Cope had already said if I wanted to she would switch it for me. So I guess I will use this time to think of a class if I get the chance. As soon as I walked into the room I felt all of the eye's roaming over my body. So I walked straight up to the teacher who gave me a very warm smile and announced to the class who I was and where I can from and all I did was stare at him like an idiot. How did he know all of this? Then it hit me he's a teacher duh. Then after his little speech he turned to me and signed my paper and telling me his name was Mr. Rolands. So he directed me to sit in between to guy's. When they saw were I was sitting I noticed they bumped knuckles. I felt my face blush and anger flared. Great now I am going to be annoyed for the next hour. So I quickly took my seat when the baby faced looking boy leaned over.

"Hello I'm Mike Newton and welcome to are school if there is anything you need let me know I would do whatever you want." Oh god why do you hate me? I knew I would have to tell the same lie I did before.

"Well thank you for the offer but sadly I must decline. I already have a boyfriend and I would never bring myself to hurt him."

"Well" The boy on the other side of me started to speak "What he doesn't know won't kill him." then he gave me a wink. That was it, my face turned red with anger and I knew he would mistake it for blushing.

"I don't know who you are but -" He cut me off "Oh I'm sorry my name is Tyler."

"Well Tyler frankly I find the way you look at me repulsive and the view you have on me cheating is disgusting I would never in my life hurt someone that way and I am utterly offend that I have to sit next to you." That's when I noticed the other girl crying. So I turned to Mike. Leaving Tyler speechless.

"Um… Mike who is that and why is she crying."

"Well that's Lauren and also Tyler's girlfriend." When I heard those words I could actually hear the snap in my brain. So I turned back to Tyler who was still in shock.

"How dare you!" The whole class and even the teacher were now staring at me as I screamed at Tyler.

"You hit on me in front of your girlfriend what the hell is wrong with you. You sat here and said those things in front of her and didn't even consider her feelings." I just stopped I couldn't handle talking to him so I slapped him across the face and everyone just gasped around me. Then his reaction set me off even more because he just smiled and said "Even though I just made an ass out of myself I wouldn't trade it for the world. When you slapped me that was the best thing I have ever felt." I needed to get out of here I could feel myself losing control and I was a little scared but I had one more thing to say to this asshole.

"Just so you know I would never had dated you even if I didn't have a boyfriend." Then I made this part even louder. " I would never date a guy that would dump his girlfriend for me and you know what I don't get what she saw in you." I knew my words cut him deep because I could see the moisture in his eye's. But I still had to get out of there and with his last statement I knew I had to take Laruen with me.

So I got up from my seat and headed over to the girl still crying her eye's out and grabbed her by the wrist. She looked up at me from her chair and all her crying stopped. I hated this curse even more now even if I could make people happy someone else would get hurt in the process.

"Um Lauren would you like to leave with me." She just nodded and I pulled her up and headed to the teacher who was still staring at me in shock.

"Mr. Rolands may me and Lauren be excused. I don't think either one of us should stay here. It took a couple of minutes before he nod and then we were off. Just as we were leaving I could hear all the guy's in the room planning to beat up Tyler for making me leave before they got a chance to talk to me.

"Thank you so much for that and even though what he said hurt me I don't blame you. I'm just glad I finally seen his true side before if was to late." This girl was hurt and it was my fault.

"You are so very welcome and way to pretty to be going out with him." I knew this was going to be a bad day and she was going to be the third person I was going to have to start calling a friend.

"Hey Lauren if you want to, well what I am saying is if you feel up to it would you like to sit with me and two of my friends at lunch."

" That would be great and your name is Bella right I heard Jessica talking about how cool you were." Oh great did I just make friends with a snub.

"Oh your friends with Jessica Stanly."

"More like personal assistant or at least that's how she treats me." This Jessica girl was really starting to get on my nerves.

"There is one more thing. Would you like to transfer out of this study hall with me. I mean I could probably do it."

" No thank you, I like this study hall I know it will be hard to sit in there but he is not going to make me run away but that's nothing against you. I seen how mad you were and I don't blame you for leaving. Thank you again for sticking up for me and I would love to eat lunch with you, but I have to go back in now I will see you at lunch."

"Ok Lauren don't worry because I heard the other guy's planning to beat up Tyler."

"For what." Oh crap why did I say that.

"I don't know that's all I caught of the conversation." I was so glad she really doesn't know me other wise she would have caught the lie in a second.

" Ok Bella see ya later." I gave her one more hug before leaving to go to the main office building.

When I finally reached it I walked over to Mrs. Cope who looked happy and disappointed at the same time.

"Hello Mrs. Cope."

"Miss Swan I hoped I wouldn't see you in here till the end of today, please how can I help you."

"Well I had a little trouble with a boy in my study hall so I thought I could come now and switch it to another class." She looked a little angry when I mentioned the boy bothering me and then her face turned soft when she realized what I was asking.

"Of course honey did you have anything in mind but I have to let you know we only have music or woodshop that I can place you in for this period if you wanted another class I would have to switch your whole schedule and it wouldn't be done till tomorrow so you would have to return to your study hall." So I would have to take music because I knew woodshop would be full of boy's that would probably bug me just as much as Tyler had and I really didn't want to wait till tomorrow and have to go back to that study hall full of boy's.

"I would have to say music if that's alright. I mean I don't think woodshop is for me." Just thinking of all them tools and my clumsiness scared me just as much as an irritating guy did.

"That would be fine honey I will call Mrs. Sanders right now seeing as you still have about forty minutes of class left." Then she was over by the phone in a flash and dialing.

"Hello yes Lucy it Monica"

"Hello Monica what can I do for you. Do you need to see someone?"

"No Lucy , but I have a new student here that will be joining your class her name is Bella Swan."

"Oh alright Monica I will talk to you later." and with that the line went dead. I always loved the way I could hear things like that.

"Alright dear you have to head back to build four but to room seventeen."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Cope you have been very helpful and I will see you after school."

"No Problem at all I hope the rest of your day will turn out better."

So now I was heading to music hopefully I would have a better time there. Plus I still had to meet Angela over at that building so it wasn't that bad to be going back there.

(Edwards Pov)

Everyone seems to be going crazy today over this new girl every guy's thoughts are focused on her I still never seen her face though because all of there mind were on her body, but don't get me wrong it's a very good looking body but I was kind of hoping for a face to match. I felt bad for this girl "Bella". Even when I ran into Alice her mind was on the girl to. How sweet she was and what she was saying to Angela. I had to a agree with Alice what she was saying was very nice. That's when I noticed the screaming and I tried to focus in but everyone in that room was dead silent I couldn't get anything from any of them. So I guess I would have to just listen. Who ever this girl is though I must admit her voice even though it was clearly angry was very sexy. Then that's when I heard the whole thing.

"How dare you!" I heard her scream."You hit on me in front of your girlfriend what the hell is wrong with you. You sat here and said those things in front of her and didn't even consider her feelings." Oh man this has to be the new girl. She sounds to sweet, but then I heard a slapping sound I just wish I could read someone, they all seem in shock. "Even though I just made an ass out of myself I wouldn't trade it for the world. When you slapped me that was the best thing I have ever felt." Oh Tyler you idiot. I couldn't help but laugh at him, but then I noticed the people around me staring at me like I was crazy.

"Just so you know I would never had dated you even if I didn't have a boyfriend." Oh so she has a boyfriend but when she say's that it kind of sounded like she is forcing out a lie.

" I would never date a guy that would dump his girlfriend for me and you know what I don't get what she saw in you." Besides sounding pissed she sounded very noble. It's a little weird that every time I hear her scream I kind of get the feeling I want to hold her until she feels better. The only thing that would probably stop her from being with me was the fact I made up a fake long distance relationship so the girls at this school would leave me alone. We need to look normal as much as possible. Wait! What? Was I just thinking of a way to go out with the new girl.

Now she is comforting Laruen. This girl is to sweet, really sweet something is up with her. Her voice feels like its singing in my ear. Is there really anything wrong with this girl? I don't think so. I hear she was top of here class too. So on the list of qualities she has going for her is being unbelievably smart, sweet, and sexy what else is there. Wow know I'm doing it I can't stop thinking about her and I don't even know what she looks like, face wise. I tried to get Alice to show me but she wouldn't and told me to stay away from here or she would kill me because she want's this Bella to be her best friend. She acted like I would steal her away. Which is a little how I am feeling right now. Its taking all my strength not to leave class to be in the hall with her, but after Tyler's performance she probably doesn't want anything to do with any of the guy's here.

I was so busy with my thoughts that I just noticed Mrs. Sanders getting off the phone when she walked in front of the class.

"Attention everyone we will be having a new student joining us shortly her name is Bella Swan and I expect everyone in this room to treat her nicely." I couldn't help but smile I would meet the very girl that I was just wondering about I was overly excited I felt shaky. I wish she would hurry faster. Did I just think that. Why is this girl so interesting I can't fight it I want to get to know her but from what I heard it would have to be has friends. Wait! What? Do I already want it to be more then friends. No I don't even know why I would want to be friend with her before I even met her. I think this is it I could hear someone walking down the hall and they just stopped right in front of the door. I was holding my breath I was nerves but why I don't know.

When she finally stepped in I gasped, she was beautiful. She walked straight up to the teacher not once looking at the group of kids staring here down. This was weird most of the girls I have known through out time that have looked almost as beautiful has her have always liked the center of attention. This girl doesn't want it near her. Her face is blushing and it just magnifies her beauty and the heat coming off her body just makes it hard not to hold her and she smell so delicious but I don't feel the burn in my throat, but why, I should fell the burn right now she smelled like the best meal in the world right now but it is so easy to focus on her and not her scent. Where is the burn? I am going to have to have a talk with Carlisle. This doesn't make any sense I should feel the burn but I don't but not that I want to. So that just means this girl is not normal. If it wasn't for the blushing I would think she was one of us.

"Hello Mrs. Sanders I am Bella Swan Mrs. Cope called about me." She was more perfect if I had a heart beat I know it would be racing right now. Her voice filled my ear's and I rejoiced in it's beauty. I wanted her to say my name I wanted to hear it roll off her perfect lips and her eye's those perfect chocolate brown eye's I wanted her to look at me with those eye's. Wait! Am I going insane I don't know why but I feel like I love this girl who hasn't even looked at me yet. I know nothing about her but I wanted her to be mine. Is this what Alice was talking about? I would have to ask her at lunch.

"Yes Miss Swan she did. We usually allow you to sit were ever you would like but I am sorry you will have to sit right there." Damn of course the only seat left is the one farthest away. The girl didn't even look my way. I'm a little glad for that I don't want to scare her with my staring, but I can't look away from her and from the looks of it nobody else could either. Every pair of eye's in the room were on this girl. All the girls want to be her friend's and the guy's just want to get in between her legs I wanted to rip there heads off.

"Alright class since we have already heard everyone else sing or perform there pieces you may sit there quietly one word and its detention." Everyone liked Mrs. Sanders but she is a very strict teacher. What am I going to do. Bella hasn't even looked over her once I want her to see me. I want to look into her eye's. What? Why am I thinking this I don't even know her and its not like she is thinking anything I haven't heard her at all.

**Authors note: I was hoping to get some review to see how you are liking the story or if it sucks let me know so i can post chapter four.**


	4. First sight

_**DISCLAMIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES. STEPHINIE MEYERS DOES AND SHE DID ANY AMAZING JOB WITH HER WORLD OF FANASY. **_

Chapter 4

(Bella POV_)_

So I finally made it to the room but I was a little nervous about going in. I always hated this part but here I am turning the door knob. So instead of looking at the class I walked straight up to the teacher. That's when I heard.

"That's the new girl." I felt my face blush.

"Hello Mrs. Sanders I am Bella Swan, Mrs. Cope called about me."

"Yes Miss Swan she did. We usually allow you to sit wherever you would like but I am sorry you will have to sit right there for today." This teacher looked nice enough. So I turned to find my seat not once did I look at the class. I knew all eye's were on me anyway so I would just sit through this class. Hopefully no one would talk to me I don't think I can handle another outburst right now. I was already scared that I would have destroyed the last class I was in. I really got to get under control. Come on those lessons weren't for nothing. The karate stuff was supposed to help me control. I sighed. Well it could have been worse. A lot worse.

"Alright class since we have already heard everyone else sing or perform there pieces you may sit there quietly one word and its detention." I knew I was going to like this teacher.

This class flew by. Probably because I keep my face in my note book trying to work out a poem for Spanish. Before I knew it I was hearing the bell ring and since I was next to the door I was the first one out. I didn't even care to look back I just wanted this day to end.

So I made my way over to the front of the building were I was supposed to meet up with Angela. From there we would find Lauren and Eric.

Just as I had hoped Angela was waiting right in front of the doors and I waved her over.

"Hey Angela do you think we could wait a little bit before we go over to the cafeteria. I'm not sure if I could handle all the people staring and whispering just yet."

"Sure Bella we could take a quick walk first."

"Ya that sounds good, Thanks you don't know how much that means to me."

"You really don't like the attention do you."

"I never did, attention just makes everything harder. I can't have a moment of peace without someone asking me out or inviting me to sit with them or trying to get close to any of my real friends just to get to me, I just can't stand it!" I felt my eye's filling to the brim with tear's. Why was this so hard, but I already knew that answer. I'm not normal duh.

"Bella what do you think of are Spanish assignment?" She had to see the pain in my eye's. She really was a good friend. I knew she was going to make this almost bearable for me. I just wish I could do something for her.

"I like it a lot actually." I said sincerely.

"um, Angela no one has bugged you today, have they?" She wouldn't look me in the eye. I knew it!

"Who" I didn't mean to sound so angry towards her but this person better back off.

"Well Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton, and Alex Thompson are just a few of the guy's that asked if I had your number and if I knew were you lived and a couple more questions, I had to remind them I just meet you today and we only had one class together before they would leave me alone." I thought I was going to burst right there I needed to calm down and fast.

Think Bella think. Small puppies, little kittens, and kicking Tyler, Mike, and this Alex kid right in the balls. I had to laugh at that one and then I noticed Angela. She looked like someone had just done something real crazy.

"Oh crap sorry Ang, I was just thinking of kicking those guy's somewhere they wouldn't like to be kicked." Ok that made me laugh even harder but this time I wasn't alone.

"Ok Ang I think I am ready to go." I still felt a little to hot but I would calm down on the way back.

We were now standing in front of the cafeteria. I did fell better but not much but I had to get this over with.

As soon as we walked in every pair of eye's were on me and Angela I felt my face blush.

"I see what your talking about, sorry this must be really hard." I knew Angela understood me that's probably why we could be great friends.

"So I guess we should find Eric and Lauren and find a table and whatever happened to Jessica."

"Well Jessica is supposed to make an "appearance", but not sit the whole while. She said something about sitting with her boyfriend Mark and that she was sorry about what she put me through last year and wanted to know if I would go shopping with her. She didn't even ask me to invite you." Well I guess Jessica is smarter than I gave her credit for.

Just then I notice Mike Newton coming my way, I hope he is ready for hell. Then I seen Lauren but no Eric. Which was weird I thought he would have ran to me. With all my thinking I didn't even noticed Mike had made his way over and now stood very close in front of me. All I wanted to do was hurt him for bugging Angela.

"Hello Bella, I just wanted you to know that its alright that you lied to me and maybe I did come on a little to strong." What is he talking about?

"Lied about what Mike?" I said harshly

"About having a boyfriend see my friend over there his name is Alex and he has a cousin that went to your old school and his cousin said you never date. Then he warned us that if we were cheaters that you will make are life a living hell." Oh Shit!!!!!

Now they know my lie there never going to give up and OH SHIT!! That means Eric knows that's why he is not here. Ah man. I had to do something I felt myself ready to cry.

Not even giving Mike a second glance " Hey Ang I have to go I will be right back. Go and sit with Lauren I have to find Eric."

"Ok Bella I will see you soon."

Now I know that I should never run but I had to get out of there and if I stayed any longer I would have broken down in front of all of those people. I was running through the school when I noticed someone under a tree. I slowed my pace then started to the tree.

"Hey Eric!" I shouted

He turned around shock and pain filled his face. So I sat down near him and let out the longest sigh of my life.

"I was just a joke wasn't I." That wasn't a question but it was something I was going to answer.

"No you were not a joke! I am sorry that I lied but your not the only boy that got that lie. You see Eric I am not one for dating and I just want to have fun and go to school and just have a normal life. I am sorry if I hurt you but you need to understand that with in the first five minutes of meeting me you asked me out. Then Jessica said that stuff and it got on my nerves, just because I didn't want to date you doesn't mean I thought you were worthless, you seemed very nice and I would love for us to still be friends." I had to stop and let this all sink in and hopefully he would see it my way.

"Well Bella I guess I did over react, but next time could you just tell me the truth."

"Sure, um Eric would you like to have a little fun with everyone?" This was going to be good.

"What did you have in mind."

"Well how about we walk in holding hands and then before we sit down you kiss me on the cheek then sit across from me." That earned me the biggest smile I have ever seen and then he jumped to his feet and offered his hand which I took and then we made are way back to lunch.

"Alright you ready." I had to ask.

"Hell Ya." He let out this snort that had me laughing.

So we once again joined hands and made are way into the cafeteria. Every one went dead silent when they noticed are hands and then I did a sweep of faces looking for Angela but then I came across the spiky haired girl "Alice?" that was what Ang had said. She was sitting with her group of friends. There was a dirty blond hair boy who looked pretty cute . Next to him sat a gorgeous blond and I couldn't help but wonder what her secrete was to keep the boy's away. Next to her was a massive man I couldn't believe the size of this guy then I notice his arm around the blonds waist. So that's her secrete weapon. Then on the other side of Alice. I gasped he was amazing in the since that I wanted him. I never wanted anyone before, never. He was perfect, great cheek bones, perfect nose , strong chin, messy bronze hair, and his lips I wanted those lips on mine. What! Snap out of it, now! First off I don't know him second if I liked him enough it would be safer to stay away. I sighed. Then he looked up and are eye's met and I loved the topaz swirls of pure heaven. I couldn't help but stare, but then his eye's traveled down and then he looked pissed and then went back to his untouched food.

What the hell was that about? Then I notice Eric moving forward and I followed him. Still every pair of eye's on us. I spotted Angela and Lauren sitting down so we made are way over to them and just as I said. Eric kissed me on the cheek then took his seat across from me. Then there was a lot of whispering going on.

"So Bella you and Eric are going out now." Of course Jessica would run over to find this out.

"Nope just friends. Sorry but why are you asking?"

"Well I just noticed Edward staring at you then when he seen your hands together he looked pissed." Wait who is Edward.

"Who is Edward and why are you telling me."

"Well you were staring at him to and I just thought that I should tell you that he has a girlfriend long distance, I just wanted you to know because I know how you don't like players and all." Wow was I really that obvious.

"Thanks Jess I will keep that in mind." Screw that if he wants me he can have me. Shit. No I can't that won't happen there is no way that I am going to go crazy over a guy, never. Plus he has a girl friend and there is no way I am going through that again.

So we sat there for awhile when I actual got the nerve to ask Angela about Edward.

"So Ang who is the group with Alice." Hopefully should wouldn't know the question behind it.

"Well I have been waiting for you to ask." She giggled. Damn she knew.

I sighed "Well who are they?"

"Well that's Alice Cullen and she is one of the welcoming committee and she is very sweet and always excited about everything. The blond boy next to her is Jasper Hall that's Alice's Boyfriend he never really talks to anyone besides the Cullen's and his sister. The blond girls name is Rosalie Hall, Jaspers sister and she is also one of the Welcoming committee um… she's not as nice as Alice but she is nice. The big scary looking one's name is Emmet Cullen and Alice's brother he's a joker so you should never take him to seriously." Of course she had to wait to tell about the one I really wanted to know about. "And last but not least Edward Cullen, Alice's other brother, well he is very nice to everyone and he does have a long distance relationship with some girl named Tanya from Alaska and that's all I know really."

"OK." Of course the one I want and he's nice, not a jerk but yet he is already taken. Damn my luck.

We only had five minutes left, so I decided to head off to Biology.

"Bye see you all later."

(Edwards POV)

I had just made my way to lunch to talk with Alice about what's up with this new girl. She was there alone the other should be here soon so I should hurry. I don't need Emmet's jokes right now.

"Hey Alice, the new girl, um Bella she is in my music class and I noticed a couple of thing, did you as well." I hope I am not going insane.

"_Shit, of course he would meet her but did it have to be so soon. Damn it!"_

"Shut up Alice!" She sighed then went back to the question.

"What kind of things Edward."

"Well I can't read her mind for one." She gasped.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I tried all period to get something, but nothing come up." She just laughed in my face.

"So I guess you won't be able to trick her into liking you. So was that all?"

"Come now Alice you know I have more respect then to trick someone and yes there is more. Did you notice how she is warmer then other and that she smells incredible but I don't feel the burn you know it's the weirdest thing I have ever come across." Ok maybe I did sound insane.

"Yes actually I did notice that fact and I was surprised when I didn't fell the burn I was going to talk to Carlisle about it after school." Good so she had the same idea.

Just then Rose, Emmet, and Jasper joined.

"Wow Edward you feel happy and excited at the same time what brought this on." Damn you Jasper.

"He has the hots for the new girl Bella." God damn you Alice.

"Ha Ha Ha. Edward you sly dog what does she look like."

"Damn Emmet did you have to shout that out." He is way to close to getting punched in the face.

"Calm down Edward you don't want your new girlfriend to see the bad side so early on do you….Ha Ha, I bet if you could you would be blushing right now, awe are little baby is growing up." He said in a high pitched squeal. This got Alice and Rosalie laughing there asses off. Not Jasper I am sure he felt the anger coming from me. Why did Emmet have to be so stupid.

That's when everyone got silent so I looked over my shoulder to see Angela and my Bella walking in. Wait! My? No she needs to like you first, plus she said she had a boyfriend and I am sure her natural instincts will keep her away. Why did I have to be cursed.

"_Wow she is hot!!" _

"_I wonder what she looks like under those clothes?"_

"_Hey what is Mike doing."_

That got me back to reality. They really need to learn how to treat a lady. If she was mine I would have ripped those guy's apart for thinking that way, but she is not mine I would change that, I had to, she was perfect.

"_Wow Edward you rally know how to pick them good luck man."_

"Thank you Jasper"

"Hello Bella, I just wanted you to know that its alright that you lied to me and maybe I did come on a little to strong." She lied to him.

"Lied about what Mike?" She sounded so angry.

"_She sounds pissed bro good luck with that."_

"Shut up Emmet."

"About having a boyfriend see my friend over there his name is Alex and he has a cousin that went to your old school and his cousin said you never date. Then he warned us that if we were cheaters that you will make are life a living hell." Yes!! She's single. I felt like doing a dance right in the middle of lunch. I'm sure if I did, Emmet would join.

She didn't even look at Mike again when she said " Hey Ang I have to go I will be right back. Go and sit with Lauren I have to find Eric." I can't believe how kind she is. She was just called out on a lie and all she wanted to do was find her friend.

"Ok Bella I will see you soon."

It took all my strength not to run after her. It was so hard she looked so broken right there. I just had to wait until she came back. Maybe she would look at me this time. Damn Mike, me and him are going to have to have a talk.

"_Edward calm down please."_ I just nodded and went back to my food. This stuff was so nasty and smelled so bad. I can't believe people ate this but I guess what I eat would be just as nasty to them.

The wait was killing me and all I wanted to do was go after her I blocked everyone out. I didn't want to hear people thinking about her. That's when I heard a sigh a very sweet sounding sigh and when I looked up there she was. The girl I had been searching for and she was looking right at me I felt like jello until I heard someone's thought.

"_Holy shit! Is Eric and the hot chick going out. What the hell. Life is unfair. He even has her hand."_

So my eye traveled down and they were in fact holding hands. Damn I should have followed that could have been me. I had to look away. I missed my chance.

"Fuck did you see that he kissed her on the cheek."

"Thanks Emmet for helping me get the point even more." I just wanted to leave.

"_Edward don't get depressed you know I feel that to."_

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Hey Jess you should go find out what's going on." Thanks Alice now I have to hear her say it.

"Sure I will be back." That's one thing Jessica is good for and that's gossip.

She actually made her way over there pretty fast.

"So Bella you and Eric are going out now." Great here it comes.

"Nope just friends. Sorry but why are you asking?" Wait! She's still single. YES!

"Well I just noticed Edward staring at you then when he seen your hands together he looked pissed." Damn it Jess. What the hell.

"Who is Edward and why are you telling me." She said my name. It was perfect.

"Well you were staring at him to" Yes! She was staring, can that get any better. " and I just thought that I should tell you that he has a girlfriend long distance, I just wanted you to know because I know how you don't like players and all." Jessica Stanly I am going to make your life a living hell. Now what am I going to do, I remember what she said to Tyler. I guess I would have to tell her the truth about how I made up the girlfriend thing and hopefully she will believe.

"Thanks Jess I will keep that in mind." Oh no I should have just dealt with Jessica and the other girls. I should have never lied its just biting me in the ass now. I sighed

"_It will be alright Edward I have seen it earlier would you like to see."_

I just nodded

(Alice's Vision)

There's Bella walking down the hall in a very sexy baby blue tube dress and she walked right up to me then gave, what looked like a very happy kiss.

(End Vision)

"_I don't know Edward that's all I got. Sorry for being so territorial before, she was just so sweet and obviously not normal but I wanted her as my friend, but now after seeing that I must say I like seeing her happy so I will help all I can."_

"Thank you Alice" She was the best.

"_Bella's about to ask Angela about us or should I say you."_

If I could blush it would have happened. Just then I heard Bella speak.

"So Ang who is the group with Alice."

"Well I have been waiting for you to ask." She giggled. Which made me chuckle. So Angela knew what she was really asking.

She sighed "Well who are they?"

"Well that's Alice Cullen and she is one of the welcoming committee and she is very sweet and always excited about everything. The blond boy next to her is Jasper Hall that's Alice's Boyfriend he never really talks to anyone besides the Cullen's and his sister. The blond girls name is Rosalie Hall, Jaspers sister and she is also one of the Welcoming committee um… she's not as nice as Alice but she is nice. The big scary looking one's name is Emmet Cullen and Alice's brother he's a joker so you should never take him to seriously and last but not least Edward Cullen ,Alice's other brother, well he is very nice to everyone and he does have a long distance relationship with some girl named Tanya from Alaska and that's all I know really." Great. Well at least Angela made me sound good first. Oh Jessica wait till tomorrow.

"OK" Was that it? She doesn't want to know more. Find out more about me. I sighed.

She must have been bored because after that she just left saying goodbye to everyone.

**I hope you like it. Hopefully I could get some more reviews I got a couple and I am going to be answering there questions soon.**


	5. New Problem

_**DISCLAMIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES. STEPHINIE MEYERS DOES AND SHE DID ANY AMAZING JOB WITH HER WORLD OF FANASY. **_

Chapter 5

So since I was the first one to Biology I got my assigned seat from the teacher Mr. Ortiz and got my slip signed. So I sat at the back of the class, the table to the right. I hope I am setting next to a girl. So I just waited. That's when Newton walked in looking like the happiest man in the world. What a dumb ass.

"Hello Bella, I'm glad to see were in the same class. Too bad not at the same table"

I think I threw up in my mouth. "Ya I guess."

Thank god. Right before he was about to talk, the rest of the class started to fill the empty seat's.

But no one came to sit beside me. Yes! I was alone at my own table, but before I was about to break out my happy dance, one other student came into the room. Oh no it's him. Where does he sit? So I looked around only to find out my table is the only one with an empty seat. I'm to nervous, what if I say something stupid. Oh no here he come's.

He sat down right next to me. Edward! I couldn't believe it. This picture of perfection is setting right next to me and now I become shy. What the hell. Life is so unfair.

"Alright Class, today we are going to learn about DNA and inherited traits ." This caused me to snap back into reality. "So I have a film prepared for today then a surprise lab on Monday." Alright now I was going to be sitting in the dark room with him so close. Well not as close as I would like. Stop that now!

"Ok class I want silence." Then the lights went off, and I was now in the dark with Edward Cullen. I was freaking out and he smelled so good I wanted to lick him, but he didn't say one word, not one. Why doesn't he want to talk to me. Should I say something. No, let him start I don't think I could make out any coherent sentences right now. Wait did I just think about licking him. Gross Swan.

So I sat there waiting and waiting, but not one word. Is it because he thinks I'm dating Eric. Well I would change that.

Well this class dragged on and on and still nothing from Edward. This was way to weird for me I never once wanted a guy to talk to me this bad before. So with five minutes to go I decided to speak up.

"Hi I'm Bella"

Nothing! He didn't say anything, didn't even look at me! I guess I'm not good enough. I sighed and

without another word I got up and left.

Why didn't he say anything? I was pissed, the one person my curse doesn't effect and it happens to be someone I want. Wait! I don't want him obviously he think's he is to good for me. Why am I so angry? This is a good thing, he will stay safe. Safe from me.

I didn't dare to look anyone in the face as I made my way to gym. Great so the last class of the day I had to deal with and it's going to be the most dangerous one. I swiftly made my way over to the locker rooms. I was surprised to see Alice and Rosalie in here. I had a weird urge to talk to them. So I did.

"Hello I'm Bella nice to meet you." I said reaching my hand out to Alice. She just looked at me confused. I lowered my hand. Maybe no one from this family wanted to talk to me? So I started to turn around.

"Oh no I'm sorry, Hi my name is Alice Cullen and this is Rosalie Hall. Sorry about that I'm not used to new students coming to me it's usually the other way around." This girl was bouncing up and down uncontrollable until Rosalie put her arm on her shoulder as if to restrain her.

I like this little ball of energy. Alice was just overly happy, I don't even think I had anything to do with it since Rose gave me the "I'm sorry" look. She must have dealt with this everyday. Which made me even more happier. Which had me bouncing up and down just like Alice had. She just looked at me with a shocked expression before she joined me again.

I was giddy, what was up with me. I was so relaxed around Alice and Rose. It was weird I only felt this way in the snow, but whatever i'm not going to complain. So after changing into are gym clothes we headed out the double doors that connected to a narrow hall leading to another seat of double doors.

"Hey Bella you use to live in phoenix, right." Alice asked. I nodded.

"Don't you miss the sun and the warmth, not this cold cloudy place."

"Actually no I don't, I mean I miss my mom and all but I love the cold. Everything about it, and has for rain and snow, couldn't be more happy with them." Great why didn't I just keep my mouth shut I probably sound like a crazy person. Much to my surprise Alice and Rose gave me a wicked smile.

"What?" Why were they smiling like that?

"Oh nothing." Great not only did I sound crazy, but I picked out crazy friends. At least thing will stay interesting. So we just entered the gym. We were just standing there when the teacher came out of his office.

"Alright line up!" So people did, I just stood in the back. That's when the teacher noticed me.

"Can I help you miss." Great now all eye's were on me.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new."

" Oh of course." So I walked up to give him my slip, and he signed while telling me his name was Mr. Ross. Then he told me to stand next to Alice and some boy I hadn't met yet but looked familiar. That's when it hit me this was the Alex kid. Great now I was pissed. First I find out he was bugging Angela for info and then he happens to have a cousin that happened to go to my last school and let my secrete fall apart. Then I looked back at this Alex, he looked nervous but besides that he looked real good. Not as good as Edward but close. He was about five foot nine, with dirty blond hair, great skin, and very muscular body, and the nicest blue eye's that reminded me of the very flames that lived in side of me. He was beautiful. Was I really falling for a second guy in one day. No I won't let it happen, plus he's probably a real jerk.

"Hello Bella, my name is Alex and I.." I cut him off.

"Save the cheesy line's." I snapped.

"No it's not that, well its just I wanted to say I'm sorry about telling Mike, I didn't know he was going to do that. In second period I found out what school you used to go to, and I realized I had a cousin that went to that exact school. So right before lunch I called him, since he is now home schooled. That's when he freaked out on me when I told him your name, all he keep saying was your so lucky, but to also be careful and don't cross your path the wrong way. I was just so excited about you being single I just blurted it out, I am so sorry." I was to shocked to think. What just happened, did he just say all that. It had to be a trick, but the look on his face said other wise.

"It's alright I guess, I mean people would have found out sooner or later." Which was true. Once they got to know me they would have seen right through my lies.

"Thank you so much, and I really am so sorry. My mom would be so disappointed if she knew what I did to you and I don't think I would be able to live with that." I don't know if I trust this guy. I've seen worse, but his eye's were telling a different story.

"Alright class in light of are new student I'm giving you a free period. Basketballs are over there and for the rest you can walk the track.

Yes! No danger today. So I turned to Alice who was talking to Rose when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Um.. Bella I was wondering if you would walk with me. I mean you don't have to but I would like to get to know you." He sounded real nervous about that question, maybe I could trust him enough to get to know him, but I was going to need back up.

"Sure Alex, um… but Alice and Rose are walking with me to." I stated quickly so they wouldn't have time to ditch me.

"Ok."

So I turned back to Alice.

"Hey Alice is it alright if Alex walks with us." Apart of me was kind of hoping she would say no and another part wanted her to say yes. This was way to confusing.

"Of course?" That sounded a little less excited then she had been before.

So we started walking around the track which happened to go right around the basketball hoops. So every time we passed them I would cover my face. We went around the track two times before anyone started to speak.

"So Bella, who is your favorite singer?" That's weird normally guy's didn't care about these details. It's more like "hey baby what's your bra size." those are the questions I'm used to.

"Well there are way to many to count actually, there is a lot of talent out there and I give every band there try."

"That sounds cool, um what genre do you listen to?"

"All of them."

"Cool what's you favorite movie?"

"Um I would have to say sixteen candles."

"Really why?"

"Well it's a classic, and very funny."

"Ok what's your favorite drink."

" Grape."

This was getting really weird. This is uncharted territory right here.

"I think it's my turn to ask a couple of questions." Now was the time to get my answers.

"Why are you doing this, really?"

"Doing what?" He asked looking confused.

"Acting nice. What do you really want." I know he heard the annoyance in my voice.

"Well Bella I am sorry, but you can ask anyone here I am a nice guy. All you had to do was tell me to stop talking and I would have done it. I didn't mean to make you mad, but all I wanted to do was to get to know you better." He didn't even give me a chance to say I was sorry before he stormed off towards the basketball game going on just a few feet away.

"Um Bella are you alright." No.

"Ya why?"

"Just checking."

"Thanks Alice."

"Um Bella?"

"Ya Rose."

"Well I just thought I should tell you a little about Alex since you didn't get to know him very well. Well when he was fourteen his mom passed away from cancer." Oh crap. " and he was telling the truth , he is a nice guy. He has never once dated and is always so respectful to every girl in this school. I have never seen a guy that was like him before." She was cut off by Alice jabbing her in the side.

"Alice what was that for."

"Because I know what your doing Rose." Then Alice stuck her tongue out at Rose.

I don't know what happened next because suddenly I was whacked in the head with basketball.

"Oww" That really hurt and everything is spinning and a little tilted. I was on the floor! That's why everything's tilted. So I closed my eye's for a couple of seconds to let the spinning settle when I heard.

"So much for a nice guy!" I heard Alice scream out. My eye's snapped open. Did he just hit me on purpose. Oh he is dead!

"I did not do that on purpose, I would never in my life!" Alex was loud but gentle at the same time. Like he couldn't even argue with her. I don't know where the sudden clam came from but I was glad. That's when I notice Alice had moved closer to me. She looked scared. Real scared.

"Your right I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I got carried away when I saw Bella hit the floor and everyone looking at you." The spinning stopped but I still felt like I was in a freezer. I mean I don't fell the cold but I am only this relaxed when I'm near something cold and Alice didn't seem to notice that temperature at all.

I had to speak up.

"Alex can I talk to you?" He looks scared. Which made me giggle and blush at the same time. He looked so darn cute scared. "Please I won't bite." Hard, wow didn't I tell you to stop. Great now I'm scolding myself in third person.

"Um….S-sure." Then he made his way over.

I started to walk and he followed everyone was just staring. Probably because I just got up and walked off the blow to the head. Well when your clumsy like me and can't go to the hospital because my kind of temperature would be very hard to explain and the fact the my blood would be boiling hot if they tried to take any and would defiantly give something away.

Once we were out of most people's ear range I started.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you when I didn't even give you a chance and as for the basketball thing I would say we are even. Clean slat. Hello my name is Isabella Swan i'm new here and I just moved from Phoenix, Arizona." I said stretching my hand to shake his. He complied "Hello my name is Alex Thompson, I've lived in Fork's Washington my whole Life." I broke are hands away blushing and he blessed me with this heart warming smile that I just wanted to kiss. I think that hit to the head did something to my brain. Now instead of obsessing about one boy, i'm obsessing over two. Well at least this one will talk to me and he's been nice so far. So for the rest of are gym class Alex and I walked and talked. I learned he was in Football, Soccer, Tennis, and Swimming. I told him about my love for all classic book's and even gave him a couple of my favorite.

"So let me get this straight. You like Theory of a deadman, Nickelback, Beyonce, Otis Redding, The Toadies, Garth Brooks, Taylor Swift, and Three Days Grace and then you say you have more."

"Yep I like a little of everything from pop, rap, Rock, Country, Blue grass, Oldies, and even Opera. Like I said every Band deserves a try."

Then the bell rang signaling the end of the day.

"Bye Bella see ya on Monday." I couldn't wait I felt excited.

I made my way to the locker room with Alice and Rose practically jumping for joy. Alex turned out to be a sweet heart. He has the funniest family story's about him and his Dad and older brother.

He never went into his mother and I never pushed him. People need space when he is ready to tell me I'm ready to listen. I was finishing getting dressed but all I could think about was a pair of topaz and a pair of blue eye's. How much I couldn't avoid liking either one of them.

I was walking out when I caught sight of Edward leaning against the wall. He looked so sad and then when he saw me he looked pissed. I don't know what it was put I wanted Edward more then anything. I started to walk up to him but then remembered he was giving me the stink eye. Then I turned around and walked the other way. I was not going to go through this. So I walked to the office to hand Mrs. Cope the signed paper. I made my way there fast hoping to avoid everyone. It was pretty easy to get there fast with all the short cuts I learned. I slipped in. Her head was on the desk. That's weird.

"Hello Mrs. Cope here's the slip." I said but no response. So I walked around the counter to wake her when I noticed she wasn't breathing.

**So what do you all think?**


	6. The other side

_**DISCLAMIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES. STEPHINIE MEYERS DOES AND SHE DID ANY AMAZING JOB WITH HER WORLD OF FANASY. **_

Chapter 6

(Edwards POV)

I was on my way to Biology when I heard Alice call out my name.

"Edward!"

"Yes Alice?"

"I need to talk with you its important." "Its about Bella!" She shouted at me.

I was tense as if ready to pounce, but why? I didn't want to make it that obvious but I was nervous.

"What Alice?" I said as calmly as I could.

"Alright, but you need to listen to everything i'm going to say, before you leave." I nodded giving her the go head. " Alright Bella is in your next class and hey I said don't move!" She scolded, but I couldn't help it. Even the chance to see her beautiful face. "Edward this is important!"

"Alright Alice what else is there." Now I was annoyed.

"Well you need to listen very carefully, you can not speak to her right now Edward. Trust me." Now I was mad I wanted to talk to her.

"Oh Edward Calm down. Trust me, remember there isn't a bet I have lost and I bet you right now that not talking to Bella would be the smartest thing to do."

She was hiding something I could tell. She was way to focused on school.

"Edward now is not the time, later I promise but please listen to what I said and there is one more thing."

"Well Alice what is it? I have get to class." I was going to be late and every second away from that angels face is pure torture.

"Well, Bella is going to be sitting next to you." Within the next few second I was at the building. I didn't want to move that fast but I did. No one saw me, but I was lucky this time, but when Alice said Bella was going to be sitting next to me I wasn't in control.

I was just short of jogging to the door of my biology class. When I caught her scent. It was perfect. She smelled as sweet as a cherry and as subtle as a strawberry with a hit of cinnamon, it was the best smell I have ever had the pleasure of smelling.

I turned into the class and Alice's word started to play out while I was consumed by the scent of Bella.

Why can't I talk to her? I was thinking it through when I made it to my seat.

"Alright Class, today we are going to learn about DNA and inherited traits. So I have a film prepared for today then a surprise lab on Monday."

"Every class usually like's blood typing" Mr. Ortiz thought sarcastically.

I blocked everyone out and fought with myself. Should I listen to Alice or not. She is right, she never has lost a bet, but remember earlier today she was saying how she didn't want me near Bella. Could I trust Alice. I don't think I could sit here and not talk to her.

I had just snapped out of my thoughts when I realized I felt Bella's warmth radiating off of her body, it was so inviting and it was an unbelievable feeling sitting next to such perfection it took everything I had not to touch her. Maybe that's what Alice meant, I could say something stupid. Now I was scared to talk. What is Alice hiding an why did she do this to me.

So instead of paying attention my main focus was on Bella. I tried so hard to read her mind I was starting to get mentally tired. My mind was all fuzzy. The longer I sat next to Bella I was getting a very weird feeling. One I hadn't had in a long time. I was feeling alive. Like I was human in a weird way. There is something defiantly different about this girl. In all my years I have never seen something so beautiful, never felt such warmth, smelled a more heavenly smell.

I couldn't take it I was going to say something when I was interrupted.

_"Cullen's is so lucky. I wish I could be in that seat. I guess it doesn't matter, he will never get her. He already has a girlfriend. Ha, she will be mine."_ I felt a growl making its way out of my chest when the lights popped back on. Mike could be a complete idiot sometimes and if he doesn't back off my Bella I will hurt him. That's right I said my Bella I can't deny I like her a lot. Even though I don't know her that much I am a greedy monster and I will not give up.

I was thinking so hard and fast when I noticed Bella had turned in my direction.

"Hi I'm Bella" I was at a new level of happy. I didn't even need to talk to her, she talked to me first! I wanted to break out into a happy dance, but I held it in. I guess I didn't realize I didn't say anything back because next thing I knew she was flying out the door. What have I done? You did something stupid that's what you did. Why me? Why did I listen to Alice?

I couldn't even go to my next class I was planning on killing Alice, I had no doubt that right now she was having many vision on how her life would end. I walked out to my car and got in and let the music play out. I will talk with Alice when seventh is done. I knew she was in gym because that's my class to. So I decided to meet her outside of the building when class was over, but for now I was going to try and calm down.

(Alice's POV)

Rose and I were in the locker room already having a quick conversation about Bella.

"Rose she is going to be in are class." I repeated for the hundredth time.

"I know Alice and I don't see why you are so excited, I mean she really isn't anything special. Did you see how everyone treated her in the cafeteria. I felt bad for her, but I don't see why people are flocking around her like she's a goddess."

"You know what Rose, I didn't think about that before she probably doesn't even want to talk to any of us being treated like that probably can get annoying."

Just then I was hit with Bella's scent I knew it was hers because there was no burning. It had to be one of the best smells in the world. I told Rose about it at lunch.

"So what do you think." I asked low and fast so I wouldn't be heard.

"Absolutely divine." I knew there was something with Bella but at least I wasn't the only one who could smell it.

"Wait until you feel her warmth."

That's when Bella made it to us. I notice Rose had her eye's closed and a smile played on her lips. She was enjoying it just like I was.

"Hello I'm Bella nice to meet you." Right as she was saying I got a vision of Edward ripping my head off and yelling at it.

I realized I hadn't said anything as she was starting to leave. "Oh no I'm sorry, Hi my name is Alice Cullen and this is Rosalie Hall. Sorry about that I'm not used to new students coming to me it's usually the other way around." I lied but hey if it works and now I was now bouncing with excitement. Rose being Rose put a restraining hand on my shoulder. I hated when she did that. Bella surprised the hell out of me and I think Rose to because right out of no where she started bouncing just like I had been. I couldn't contain it any longer I was again bounce only this time I was bouncing with Bella.

Bella was all giggles like she was drunk, she looked so relaxed and playful. I loved seeing that smile on her face any other time I seen her today she look so down and tired. We were heading to the gym when I thought it would be good to start a conversation to get to know Bella some more.

"Hey Bella you use to live in phoenix, right." I asked. She nodded.

"Don't you miss the sun and the warmth, not this cold cloudy place." It was true and most humans hate the cold.

"Actually no I don't, I mean I miss my mom and all but I love the cold. Everything about it, and as for rain and snow, couldn't be more happy with them." That had me smiling like an idiot. We were cold to the extreme.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." I said. But I almost lost my head back there. I was so excited wait until I tell Edward maybe that will calm him down a bit. I had seen a couple more of my death's but not for awhile now. I was just getting into my thought's when Mr. Ross walked out of his office.

"Alright line up!" So we did.

"Can I help you miss." Rose was right, every head snapped to Bella and I notice the look on most of the boy's face's. Why didn't they leave her alone. She already made it clear when she made up a fake boyfriend. Guy's can be so stupid sometimes.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new."

" Oh of course." Mr. Ross said as Bella walked up to him and got her slip signed. Then he sent her to stand beside me. When I looked at her I notice she was studying the boy next to me. Alex, I knew him. He was a sweet heart for a teenaged boy. Bella's face had now turned into a glare and man the phrase "If look's could kill" came to mind. She walked briskly to stand beside me.

"Hello Bella, my name is Alex and I.." She cut him off.

"Save the cheesy line's." Wow she was mad.

"No it's not that, well its just I wanted to say I'm sorry about telling Mike, I didn't know he was going to do that. In second period I found out what school you used to go to, and I realized I had a cousin that went to that exact school. So right before lunch I called him, since he is now home schooled. That's when he freaked out on me when I told him your name, all he keep saying was your so lucky, but to also be careful and don't cross your path the wrong way. I was just so excited about you being single I just blurted it out, I am so sorry." At the end of his speech I was starting to lose focus as a new vision filled my head.

(Vision)

There's Bella and Edward walking hand in hand down the hall. She look's so relaxed and happy until she comes across a very sad looking Alex. His face was so heart breaking if I could cry I would have. Then Bella broke out into tear's and pulled away from Edward and ran out the front door as Edward chased her down.

(End Vision)

I wasn't aware of what I missed but sure enough Bella was asking me if Alex could walk with us.

"Of course?" I was a little confused I had to miss something.

So Bella and Alex got into a small conversation and when I was sure she wasn't paying attention to us I turned to Rose and started speaking as low and fast as I could.

"Rose I need your help. I have seen Edward and Bella getting together and I want to help." For a split second Rose looked pissed and I was now regretting telling her any of that.

"Alice! You should not be messing with her love life. If it's meant to be then it will happen."

"Whatever Rose."

I was mad at her now. She was going to be a problem. So I tuned back into Bella's conversation.

"Why are you doing this, really?"

"Doing what?"

"Acting nice. What do you really want." I know most people would have picked up on the annoyance in her voice but underneath that tone she sounded in pain. I was starting to get a weird feeling about Bella. There was something big she was hiding.

"Well Bella I am sorry, but you can ask anyone here I am a nice guy. All you had to do was tell me to stop talking and I would have done it. I didn't mean to make you mad, but all I wanted to do was to get to know you better." I felt bad for her, he shouldn't have snapped like that, did he forget she was new.

"She deserved it." Rose said so low I almost missed it. I felt a growl approach but I forced it back. Why was Rose being extra mean.

"Um Bella are you alright." She looked like she was going to cry.

"Ya why?" I didn't know Bella that long but I could already tell she was a bad liar.

"Just checking."

"Thanks Alice."

"Um Bella?"

"Ya Rose." What is she up to now.

"Well I just thought I should tell you a little about Alex since you didn't get to know him very well. Well when he was fourteen his mom passed away from cancer and he was telling the truth , he is a nice guy. He has never once dated and is always so respectful to every girl in this school. I have never seen a guy that was like him before." I had to stop her big mouth so I elbowed her in the rib.

"Alice what was that for?" She yelled.

"Because I know what your doing Rose." She was testing fate. So I stuck my tongue out at her.

Next thing I knew Bella was on the ground and I looked up to Alex looking horrified at what just happened. I knew it would be mean to do what I was thinking but I wanted Bella and Edward together. I wanted to see her happy. So I screamed. "So much for a nice guy!"

"I did not do that on purpose, I would never in my life!" I felt the wave of guilt hit me. Then I slipped into another vision.

(Vision)

The gym was on fire I don't know how it happened but everyone was screaming and running. Then everything went black.

(End Vision)

I was scared now. I moved closer to Bella so I could get her out without a problem. Bella looked livid and I notice she started to release her muscles when I got closer. I decided that I was being to mean.

"Your right I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I got carried away when I saw Bella hit the floor and everyone looking at you." I lied.

Bella walked up to Alex and asked him to talk and I am very busy looking for the start of this fire to pay attention to them.

"Rose I seen a fire start in here, I don't know when but it's going to happen this period be careful." I said real low and she nodded, now standing guard.

I was still watching Bella so I could grab her and run when the time came. I waited and waited but nothing. I was relieved that it didn't happen but what changed?

This would just have to be one more thing to tell Carlisle.

The bell rang granting us are release. Rose, Bella and I made are way to the looker rooms, Bella was practically dancing her way there.

Bella was so lost in thought I don't even think she noticed she didn't change. She just grabbed her clothes and left. About a minute later I was slipping away again.

(Vision)

Bella is in the main office and Mrs. Cope has her head down. Bella shake's her but no response. Then Bella run's to the phone and she's crying hardcore.

(End Vision)

I knew Edward was waiting for me so I ran out of the locker room.

(Edward's POV)

I was now walking to the gym. I decided to lean against the wall and wait for Alice when Bella walks out. Now I was upset with myself. I had another class with her and I didn't even attend. Then I remember the reason and I was pissed. I notice Bella start to walk my way but then she quickly turned around and left.

About a minute later Alice run's out looking worried. Probably because she seen my plan's.

_"EDWARD! BELLA NEEDS US IN THE MAIN OFFICE!"_ She hurled her thought's at me.

We were now making are way quickly to the main office. It was the end of school and to many student's out to run. This was so frustrating. I just wanted to see Bella, to know she was alright. Please let her be alright.


	7. What happened

_**DISCLAMIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES. STEPHINIE MEYERS DOES AND SHE DID ANY AMAZING JOB WITH HER WORLD OF FANASY. **_

Chapter 7

I was freaking out, I didn't know what to do. I tried to shake her again and again, but she was unresponsive. I was scared, so I ran to the phone and dialed 911. When the operator picked up I felt sick.

"911, what's you emergence?" A male voice on the other line asked.

I didn't even realize I was crying, all I keep thinking about is, what if she has kid's or a husband.

"Miss I need you to calm down, help is on the way." I couldn't just stand here while she was dieing. So I put down the phone and ran back to Mrs. Cope.

I lifted her from the chair and gently put her down. Its was time like these I really was glad to have a little extra strength. I tilted her head back and started CPR. While breathing into her mouth I was checking her pulse. It was there, I was so relieved, but it was faint. I was doing this when the office door flew open. I didn't care who it was, I was just happy someone was with me. I felt someone slide beside me but I was way to focused to find out who it was.

"Bella! What happened?" I knew that voice, Alice.

"She's not breathing on her own." I yelled as I was going to give Mrs. Cope more fresh air.

As I was breathing for her, I noticed someone had place there hand's on Mrs. Cope's chest and they weren't Alice's hands either, but I didn't have time. We were working on her like this for ten minutes before the ambulance showed up.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I was just coming in here to give Mrs. Cope my slip and she wasn't breathing." I was telling the paramedic while his partner was now helping Mrs. Cope.

"Alright Larry lets get her to the hospital." Then the guy I was talking to ran out of the office.

I was still crying, I couldn't stop. What if she doesn't make it.

"Miss, you did all you could." The first guy returned with a gurney and wheeled Mrs. Cope out of the office.

"He's right Bella." That wasn't Alice.

I turned to see Edward staring at me with such a pained face. Before I knew what I was doing I was rapped up in a grip hug with Edward. It felt so good to be there, I can't even describe the pleasure I got from being in his arm's. It was like I wasn't even different at all and everything just melted away. I actually felt normal and I was loving it, but I didn't understand it. What made me feel this way? I was calming down faster then I had ever done before.

He has a girlfriend! What am I doing? Even though I wanted to stay in his arm's forever I couldn't. So I started to pull away when his arm's became tighter around me.

I giggled "Um… Edward I have to go." I didn't want to, but I did have to. I wanted to go to the Hospital to see Mrs. Cope.

His arm's fall to his side's. I didn't know why, but now I felt empty and alone. I looked up to see the best smile that my eye's have ever seen. I couldn't control myself I rose to my tipy toes and planted a kiss on his smooth cheek.

"Thanks" Then I started to walk away when I heard a cough.

"Oh Alice I'm sorry, thank you for your help."

"Bella where are you going, I don't think you should be alone."

"I'm going to the Hospital to check on Mrs. Cope. I think I will be alright."

"Then we are going to."

"Alice you really don't have to."

"There is no use in arguing." Wow she was pushy, but she sounded so sweet at the same time.

"No Alice, I am going to argue with you. You two" I said pointing to her then to Edward, I couldn't help myself I winked at him. " do not need to follow me like I am a baby."

"Its not like you're the only one that want's to know if Mrs. Cope is alright." Great here comes the guilt.

"Alright Alice, I'm sorry. I will meet you at the hospital ok."

"Alright Bella." I can't believe someone just argued with me and even more weird she won.

This was strange, maybe moving to Fork's wasn't such a bad thing after all. Especially with Edward here. Oh no no no. I will not fall for someone that would be better off with out me and he has a girlfriend there are boundaries.

"I'll see you soon." I looked straight at Edward.

I felt embarrassed right now. I just realized I was flirting with him. How could you flirt with someone and not even notice. I blushed a deep red and turned to walk out of the room.

I was walking to my truck when I notice someone leaning against it. I started to walk faster. I finally realized that it was Tyler leaning against my truck.

"Hey babe I thought I'd wait for you." He winked. I gagged

"Awe don't be like that."

"Tyler I want you to listen to me very carefully. I do not like you at all. You disgust me in every way. I feel sick to my stomach just looking at you. So if you don't stop bugging me I will have to kick your ass." I hoped I was getting through. He was taking time away from seeing Edward again and Mrs. Cope.

"I like my girls feisty." He was moving closer now.

I just stood my ground, I never back down. I was probably the most dangerous thing in the world.

"Tyler I am warning you to back off." Nope didn't listen only came closer.

We were now only inches apart. He bent down like he was about to kiss me. There was no way I was allowing that. So I punched him right in the face. He stumbled back but didn't fall. I was impressed I had used a lot of force in that punch. He tried to grab my hand and I pulled away giving me just enough room to give Tyler a round house kick to the face. He fell to the ground. I went to go get in my car when I noticed that all the Cullen's were standing a few feet away staring at me.

"Um…. Hi." Great now what are they going to think.

" Bella?" I don't know if Alice could look anymore confused.

"It was my mom's idea. I am a black belt in karate and I know a little jujitsu."

"Bella that was amazing, by the way my name is Emmett."

"Nice to meet you."

"Can you teach me some of that?" I laughed.

"I really don't think you need to learn self defense." He was freaking huge.

"I guess your right." He might have been huge, but the smile that played across his face was almost child like. Mischievous and carefree.

I turned my gaze only to be meet with Edward's. The expression on his face gave away nothing. I had no idea what he might even be thinking. We were just standing there staring at each other until the blond boy Jasper and Alice, at the same time slapped Edward on the back of his head. I busted out into giggles.

"Hello Bella, my name is Jasper."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Jasper."

"Will I see all of you at the hospital?" I was curious.

"Um… no just Edward and I will be going."

"Oh"

This whole time I wasn't paying attention to where is was going and I tripped over Tyler's unconscious body. I was ready to embrace the ground when I felt two familiar arms rap gently, but firmly around my waist. Then it hit me. How did he reach me so fast. I should have hit the ground. I looked up to see a panicked look on Edwards face. I have a secrete to so I don't need to bother him about his.

"Nice catch." I blushed. He smiled.

"Thanks."

I loved being in his arm's so much. I shouldn't feel this way. He deserves a better life and don't forget about his girlfriend. I sighed and started to pull away. This time there was no gripping to keep me in his arm's and I wished he would. I waved the Cullen's off and jumped into my truck. Leaving the Cullen's and an unconscious Tyler. I was so dazed every time I saw Edward. I was pulling out of the parking lot when I stole one last glance at Edward. I was now driving to the hospital rethinking everything. Why wasn't I mad at him for being so rude before. I couldn't help it. The effect he had on me felt endless.

(Edward's POV)

Alice and I ran into the office to see Bella giving Mrs. Cope CPR. We ran over to them.

"Bella! What happened?" I moved in closer beside Bella. I could see the tear's streaming down her face. I wanted to comfort her.

"She's not breathing on her own." Bella yelled to Alice as I was placing my hand's just below Mrs. Cope's rib cage.

Bella was working so hard to keep Mrs. Cope's heart beating. When the paramedics arrived I could actually see Bella's muscles relax as she spotted them.

"What happened?" The first Paramedic asked Bella. Although he sound professional, his thought's were clouded with thing's he wanted to do to my Bella.

"I don't know. I was just coming in here to give Mrs. Cope my slip and she wasn't breathing." He was now considering touching her. I had to fight back a growl.

"Alright Larry lets get her to the hospital." He left and for that I was glad. I was sure anymore of his thoughts and I would have ripped him to shreds.

It seemed Bella's tear's wouldn't give up.

"Miss, you did all you could." At least this guy's thoughts weren't that bad, but even so it still made me mad to know he also was thinking about my Bella.

The paramedic that was speaking to Bella returned with the gurney for Mrs. Cope and within minutes they where wheeling her to the ambulance.

"He's right Bella." I didn't even realize I had said that until she looked at me. I felt horrible not being able to hold her. To make her feel better.

Before I knew what happened I felt a body press against mine. Then the instant shock took over. I was feeling something weird, but good. I felt warm, like I was human again. It was a pleasurable feeling. I never wanted it to end. I didn't know what was going on, but the longer I held on to her the better I felt. Then my pleasure was about to stop when she tried to pull away. Being the greedy creature I am I tightened my grip around her waist. To my luck and surprise she giggled.

"Um… Edward I have to go." I didn't want her to go, but I had to. I let my arm's fall to my side's and I swear when I did I thought I saw her frown a little.

A few seconds flew by, but without her in my arm's it felt like a life time. I snapped right out of my thought's when I notice Bella's face got closer. I held my breath as her soft warm lushes lip's grazed the marble skin of my cheek.

_"Awe Edward that was to cute."_ I could actually feel myself grinning like an idiot.

"Thanks" She almost whispered the word. It sounded so sexy coming from such divine lips. She started to walk away when I heard a Alice cough.

"Oh Alice I'm sorry, thank you for your help."

"Bella where are you going, I don't think you should be alone."

"I'm going to the Hospital to check on Mrs. Cope. I think I will be alright."

"Then we are going to." I wanted to kiss Alice. I wanted to be where Bella was going to be.

"Alice you really don't have to."

"There is no use in arguing."

"No Alice, I am going to argue with you. You two" She pointed to Alice then to me and winked. I almost lost my head " do not need to follow me like I am a baby."

"Its not like you're the only one that want's to know if Mrs. Cope is alright." I knew Alice was making Bella fell bad just to win the argument. Alice hated to lose.

"Alright Alice, I'm sorry. I will meet you at the hospital ok."

"Alright Bella."

"Yes it worked!" Alice's mind was practically jumping for joy.

Bella looked me straight in the eye's "I'll see you soon." I was so excited. She was hitting on me. Then I felt a wave of anger. She thinks I have a girlfriend. I have to fix that.

"I told you not talking to her would be a good thing." Alice winked at me. I ran over to my little sister and pulled her into a hug while spinning her around.

"Name anything and it's yours." I was so enjoying the memory of Bella in my arms.

Alice smiled and her eye's went blank. So I searched her mind to see what was happening. In the parking lot Bella was going to her truck when Tyler was trying to touch her. Then all to sudden the vision stopped.

Me and Alice exchanged look's as we booked it out of the office. I noticed the rest of the family by my Volvo. I just Keep walking, following the sent of Bella. I noticed Alice had waved the rest to follow.

We were now walking over to truck and I was so rapped up in way's to hurt Tyler when a loud popping sound brought me back. I looked to see that Bella had punched Tyler right in the face, but that didn't stop him, even when she warned him. He went to go grab her again but this time she moved back then giving him a precise kick to the head which knocked him out completely. I was shocked, she moved so dangerously. She was starting to get in her truck when she noticed us.

"Um…. Hi."

" Bella?"

"It was my mom's idea. I am a black belt in karate and I know a little jujitsu."

"Bella that was amazing, by the way my name is Emmett."

_"For a human she is pretty badass, I like her."_ Emmett, always the kid.

"Nice to meet you."

"Can you teach me some of that?" She laughed.

"I really don't think you need to learn self defense." She didn't know how right she was.

"I guess your right." He mentally chuckled

I couldn't keep my eye's off Bella, I wanted her even more just seeing her in control like that gave me a weird feeling. I was thinking of everything I would like to do to Bella and getting lost in my thought's. She looked straight at me and I felt weak. I was about to run to her and take her here when I felt to different hands collide with the back of my head. She giggled. I felt like growling.

"Hello Bella, my name is Jasper."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Jasper."

"Will I see all of you at the hospital?"

"Um… no just Edward and I will be going."

"Oh"

Her eye's were still planted on us while she started to walk backwards. I didn't know what happened. Within a few steps my beautiful Bella was falling and before I knew it I was catching her. I had just realized what I had did. I am sure she would notice that I was to far away to make it to her that quick, but she surprised me.

"Nice catch." Then she blushed and a new wave of warmth washed over me. I loved her in my arm's.

"Thanks" All to soon it had to end I knew I couldn't hold her forever, yet.

She waved to us then jumped in her rusty old truck. I didn't like her in it, she deserved so much more. I just wish I could give it to her. She pulled out of the lot and Emmett went over to Tyler lying on the ground and picked him up and took him to his van.

We were waiting for Emmett to return. When he finally made it back I sighed in relief I couldn't wait to be near Bella again.

**Please let me know what you think.**


	8. First meeting

_**DISCLAMIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES. STEPHINIE MEYERS DOES AND SHE DID ANY AMAZING JOB WITH HER WORLD OF FANASY. **_

Chapter 8

The further I drove away from the Cullen's the more I got this sick feeling, like I had found a cure for my curse and now I was taking it away. I decided to head home to drop off my stuff and leave a note for Charlie.

As I pulled up to my home I noticed that my bedroom window was open, I didn't know I had left it like that. I thought back to the pervious night. I did indeed leave it open. Why was I so out of whack?

I parked in the driveway and silenced the roar of my engine. I kept looking at the window but I couldn't make since of was something off I was sure. I grabbed my keys and got out of my truck.

I unlocked the door and went straight for my room. I was there in a flash. Something was off but what was it. I was thinking back, going into extreme detail. The window, its higher then I left it. I looked around the room. There was a dark red sweater laying on my bed. I didn't leave that there. Charlie wouldn't have been here yet. Who ever it was missed me. Lucky them.

I wasn't going to worry about this. I went to go open my closet and a strange scent hit my nose. It smelt good, almost as good as Edward did, but there were differences. I quickly grabbed my new shirt and went to wash my face. This person was weird. Its like they looked at everything, but didn't touch any of it. Except my red sweater.

I made fast work of washing my face and changing my shirt. I didn't want to look like a mess and I knew why. I hate to admit it, but I really do like Edward and I don't want to stay away from his arm's.

I ripped out a piece of paper from my note pad.

Dad,

I will be at the hospital. Don't worry I'm fine. I will tell you about it when I get home.

Love you

Bella.

I ran out locking the door. Remembering I left the window open again. If the person comes back they'll regret it.

I jumped into my truck and started the engine. The roar that emitted from my truck was strangely inviting. I was happy because I would see him again. I was reeling in thoughts of Edward and his family. I couldn't make sense of it. I wanted to be near them so bad.

Then reality kicked in. He didn't talk to you before, he was only being nice, comforting you. Now I felt like a complete idiot. He was happy with someone else. I know I shouldn't want him, but I did. I wanted him with every fiber of my being and I don't understand it. I was so pissed at myself for letting this happen.

"Great I just missed my turn." I scolded myself. Even when he is not around he's still on my mind.

Now I was driving down Summits Road. This road would take a little longer to get there and it was more secluded. I couldn't believe I was so focused on one guy. What is wrong with me? I heard a ringing sound coming from the glove compartment. I opened it up to see a box. It was vibrating, so I grabbed it and threw it on the passenger seat and turned my gaze back to the road.

My heart jumped up into my chest, there was a man only a couple of feet in front of me. I swerved hoping to miss him. I started spinning. I turned my wheel hoping to get control while stepping on the brakes. I spun off the road and hit an oak tree on my passenger side. I turned to see if the man was alright. As soon as I looked out my window, there he stood. He was very pale with short black hair and the red tint to his eye's didn't help him look any nicer. Within seconds my door was pulled off the hinges and was thrown across the street. I stared daggers at the man who just destroyed my truck but at the same time I was in awe. Wasn't scared the least bit, I'm the danger here. The weird thing is that I felt just as relaxed as I did with the Cullen's but there was something different with this guy, something keeping me alert.

I was staring at him for a couple of minutes before I realized he was smelling the air around us and enjoying it.

"I found you." Well that was creepy.

"What do you mean you found me, and what the hell are you and why in the hell did you do that to my truck." I was furious and I could feel my stomach tightening.

"My name is Rex" I cut him off.

"I didn't ask for your name." It was coming I could feel it. My whole body was shifting warmer by the second. I was kind of expecting him to get mad but instead he just smiled.

"I was in town meeting some old friends when I walked by this house. There was a window open and the most beautiful smell I have ever smelt came from that room. I was hoping you would wear the red sweater I picked out. You see your very strange dear child. You smell unbelievable good but it doesn't make me thirsty. So I decided I would find you and see if you taste just as good as you smell."

"What are you?" I asked again, this time through clenched teeth.

"I am what makes the dark so scary." I giggled. I couldn't help it I still felt relaxed but I was still so pissed and I could feel my resolve fading.

"Well I hate to tell you but" I leaned in closer to him " I am what scares the dark."

I slid out of my truck as he backed up. I looked him straight in the face. I couldn't help it but there was something about him that reminded me of the Cullen's. He smirked when I was about five feet from him.

"I have been around for three hundred years child, there is nothing you can do to scare me." I just smirked.

"I guess you won't be around to hit four hundred." He growled.

"What makes you think you will be the one to live. I am a vampire, you are a helpless human. I think this will be your last day alive." Did he just say vampire?

I froze to my spot. Then he started to approach. He just keep smiling, like he had one a prize. I reached out my hand to grab his arm. He didn't even move back, that was a mistake that will cost him his life.

I felt the release of the built up heat and with in seconds Rex and I were engulfed in flames. I watched as the flames danced across my skin and shuddered when I saw his body burning and the screams of pain. I wanted the screams to stop so I increased the heat. I could feel the fabric of my clothes burning off my body as the flames got higher. His screams increased and then all together died out.

As soon as the flames died down I feel to my knees and started to cry. I was on the side of the road naked and crying for the man I had just killed. Ever life deserves to be lived and I am no judge to when it should end.

I heard a car coming down the street. So I got up and hid behind a tree. I watched as a yellow Porsche came blazing down the street and stopped in front of my truck. My heart jumped for joy when I saw Alice. She looked confused, but she had clothes in her hand.

"Bella are you alright, can you hear me." She sounded very concerned. Where was Edward and how did she know I was here and needed clothes. I watched as she put them down and got into her car and drove off.

I was so happy to have Alice in my life right now and as I said before everyone deserves there secretes. So I wouldn't pester them with any questions. What I did know was somehow this Rex and the Cullen's are connected. Could they be vampires to. Then it just hit me, how did they both know I needed help in the office and how Edward caught me when he shouldn't have. I didn't know what to feel, but I knew they were different. I could see it in there smile. They had warm inviting smiles this guy had a smile that made your stomach upset. I'm part of the supernatural world, so why can't they be. So I guess I really don't care what they are.

Now I was a little more excited about school, I wouldn't be the only thing different to go there. I made my way over to the clothes Alice had left. There was a pink sweater with a jean skirt with a red laced thong. I couldn't believe she brought these kind of clothes. I hated dressing like this. I quickly pulled the clothes on when I heard the same engine purr . Alice was coming back, so I stood in plain view. If she didn't ask questions neither would I.

She was speeding down the street and stopped right in front of me. The door flung open.

"Don't worry about your truck, Rose is coming to get it and she will have it fixed by tomorrow." I nodded and entered.

"Where are we going?" Alice sighed.

" To the Hospital. Listen Bella I know you know about us, I have seen it and I'm glad your ok with it but can you tell me what happened back there." What did she mean?

"Alice what do you mean you have seen it, and if you could see things then why didn't you see what happened back there." Alright so I was avoiding the questions.

"Well you know what we are, right?" I nodded.

"Well some of us have extra gifts. I can see the future and Edward can read minds" She was cut off by my sharp intake of breath. Edward can read minds. Oh great, you scared him away with your thoughts.

I was mentally beating my self up when Alice made my day. " but he can't read yours." I was so happy and a little disappointed.

"Well as I said, I can see the future and I saw him attack you but my vision went blank and when it came back, there you were on the ground naked and crying, but I didn't see him anymore. I only seen you. I had trouble like that at gym today to, everything went blank right after Alex had hit you with the ball. I don't know if your ready to tell me but it would be nice to know." Something strange happened I didn't feel like I was saying anything but here I was.

"Alice, I want you to know. I feel like such good friends already I can't even understand it. I really do fell like I can trust your family with my secrete. So I would like to talk to you all, might as well get it all out in the open." Alice smiled and we continued to drive but there was only one question I wanted answered.

"No Bella he does not have a real girlfriend, he never has. Its just are cover for the humans and stuff." I tried to hide my excitement.

"So there's no one he has his eye's on I guess." Maybe he was waiting for a beautiful vampire to be with. As soon as they find out what I am they will never want to see me again. I sighed

"Actually theirs is this one girl he said he sort of liked." She winked at me. My insides were jumping up and down. This has turned out to be a weird day. Then I felt bad again.

"Was that vampire your friend."

"God no Bella, none of are friends would even consider eating in this town. They respect are choices and only feed outside the area. What would give you that idea?"

"Well he said that he was here meeting friends and don't you eat the same thing." As that revelation popped into my head the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. There was no way I would be able to kill Alice. I couldn't even rap my head around the idea.

"So there are others, I will have to tell Carlisle and no we don't, my family feeds off of animals. Its not a diet my kind usually go for but were happy this way." I knew there was something that just said they were better then Rex.

"Alice, Rex that guy back there said I smelled good and that I didn't make him thirsty can you elaborate for me?"

"Well are sense of smell is to the extreme, and every human and animal has a specific scent, no two scents ever smell the same. Well that scent usually calls to us, making are throat burn causing us to try and quench it. Hence why we drink blood, but for some odd reason you smell so good, but where the burn should be its not there." I guess that's a good thing but it really didn't make sense to me. All I knew about was my curse. There was only one more question I had.

"Yes Bella, Edward is at the hospital waiting for you. He couldn't wait to see you again so he dropped us off and went straight for the hospital to wait for you. So I went to go tell Esme about you. That's when I had the vision of you." So that's why he wasn't with her. I couldn't help but wear the biggest grin. We were about twenty minutes away from the hospital when I heard Alice's phone go off.

"Hello."

"Alice where are you, Bella hasn't shown up yet. Do you know when she will be here. I can't wait to see her again." That voice, it was Edward. I giggled and then there was silence.

"Alice who was that?"

"Well…Umm…."

"Spit it out Alice." Well it sounds like someone has a temper problem. The way he talked to Alice got me so pissed.

" It was me Edward, and with the way you talk to women I'm not sure if I'm even happy you're here."

"Alice was that Bella! Great now she probably thinks I'm a jackass." Now I regretted saying anything he sounded so defeated.

"Its alright Edward. Bella and I will be there in two minutes." Then she hung up the phone.

"Bella, please don't be mad at Edward. He is never like this. You are the first girl I have ever seen him worry about. He wasn't trying to be mean but when it comes to you he is overwhelmed with the urge to protect you. Or at least that's what Jaspers told me."

" Wait Jasper has power to?"

"Yep, he can fell out peoples emotions and alter them as well."

" There were two others you mentioned before."

"Yep Carlisle is like are father in ways and he is also a doctor at this hospital and Esme is like are mother."

"Hey Alice you're the only one that knows I know about you guys right?"

"Ya why?"

"Can you keep a secrete from him?" She smiled then nodded.

"Yep"

"Well do you think you can let me tell him I know?"

"Sure Bella."

I was swimming in all this new information I was just given. I was in a town with vampires and I even had a crush on one. I had killed some other vampire. I was starting to thing I was going crazy. I just couldn't wait to see Edward.

When I spotted the hospital Mrs. Cope came back into my mind. I wonder if she was alright.

**I hope you liked it I know it was a little short. It was originally longer but I wanted to shorten it. Sorry it took so long but with what I took out of here I will be putting in the next chapter. Can't wait to see what you all think. **


	9. Confident

_**DISCLAMIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES. STEPHINIE MEYERS DOES AND SHE DID ANY AMAZING JOB WITH HER WORLD OF FANASY. **_

Chapter 9

I never thought a hospital could look so scary. I couldn't help but think about what I had said to Alice. How was I going to tell them my secrete? As soon as I do they well run away from me. I don't think I can stand that. Alice parked and was about to leave the car.

"Alice, I don't think I can do this."

"Bella." She sighed " What changed your mind?"

"Well I just met you and your family and I'm not ready to lose you all yet and if I do tell you what I am you will run away from me. I just don't think I can take that. I don't know why I feel this way right now but I do and it's scaring the shit out of me."

She sat back down and shut the door.

"Bella, what can be worse then a vampire?"

"Me!" I shouted as I opened the door and ran. I couldn't be around any of them right now if I wanted to think straight.

I just keep jugging. I didn't hear anything behind me so Alice must be giving me space and I loved her for that. Just a few yards a head of me was a park bench. I continued running. Only to end up tripping over my feet. I landed face first in a patch of grass and screamed my head off. I was so out of breath I rolled over letting the wet grass soak into my clothes and the grey swirl of clouds above entertain me.

"What am I doing?" Acting like a scared child.

So what if they run away from me. I don't need anyone but me to live my life. Having good friends and family you treasure in that life is just an added bonus, but none of them can live my life for me. I can do this. The only thing bothering me right now was how much should I tell them. I guess I would just tell them what I am and let them ask questions. I could do that.

"Alright." I sighed, sitting up sucks after a fall. My ribs felt like shit.

I arose from the ground felling completely braver then I had in the car with Alice. I started to walk back to the hospital at a brisk pace. I was kind of a little excited to see how they will react to me, either way I will be alright, but I will admit I would like it better if he would still like me after. I could only hope.

The doors opened as soon as I stepped on the big platform. I entered the seven story hospital. I never liked the smell of this place it always smelled like stale air with a hint of rubbing alcohol. I walked up to the counter.

"Hello, I'm looking for information on a patient, her name is Monica Cope."

"Your name?"

"Bella Swan, i'm a student at Forks High were Mrs. Cope works. I was the one that called and gave her CPR." She nodded her understanding to me.

"I'm sorry dear, but hospital policy states that I can only give out information to immediate family only." I started to tear up.

"Please, I just need to know is she alright." I sighed. " You don't understand. She was dieing when I saw her last I just need to know what happened? Is she alright? Who is her doctor? Can I see her?" I started to sob. I really didn't want to cry but I couldn't stand not knowing what was happening.

"Sweat heart" she sighed " Alright I will find out who the doctor is and have him page." If that's the best she could do I would take it. "There are two other student's in the waiting area if you would like to wait with them."

"Thank you." I wiped my eye's free of the tears. I turned and started to walk away only to realize I didn't know where the waiting area was. So I turned back around.

"Umm.. Miss I don't know where the waiting area is."

"Down that hall to your left, second door."

" Thanks again." I turned back around and headed down the hallway the nurse pointed out. It was surprisingly long and wide. I was there alone and every step I took sounded so loud. I started to walk faster, being alone in this hallway was a little creepy. Just a little further ahead was the end of the hallway and I couldn't wait. I hooked the left and started walking. I stopped at the second door, took a deep breath, opened it and walked in.

I was little confused the nurse said the second door , but Edward and Alice are not here. Maybe they went to see their father. I have to sit here and wait for the doctor to come first and then I could go find them. I was kind of glad I didn't see Edward yet. With the way I was feeling I probably would have jumped on top of him. I just felt so confident.

(Alice POV)

I can't believe she just ran away from me. I mean I am a vampire and she thinks she is worse. I walked into the hospital and straight up to Lisa.

"Hey Lisa do you know where my brother might be?"

"Yes sweat heart, he is in the waiting area." I always liked Lisa she was always so sweet.

"Thank you Lisa."

"Your welcome sweat heart."

"Oh yeah there will be this girl about five foot seven with brown hair about shoulder blade length. Can you tell her where we are?"

"Of course" I smiled and walked away to get Edward. There was no need telling her Bella's name she calls everyone sweat heart.

As soon as I was out of sight I ran down the hall and stopped just before the turn. I walked up normally and turned left and headed to the second door. I went straight in and there was Edward, he looked so defeated and sad.

"Oh Edward get over it she's not mad at you."

"Then why is she not with you."

"Because she needed some air to sort things out. She has had a big first day and before you even start to ask questions she is going to tell us on her own time so don't ask me anything and don't be peeking in. But right now we need to go see Carlisle." He nodded in agreement.

I turned back around and headed out to Carlisle's office. We weren't far from his office which was a good thing. Two more doors down on the right side. I knocked and waited for his answer. I heard a book shut and the chair roll back. A couple of seconds later the door opened.

"Alice, Edward what can I do for you." I walked in and Edward followed. I sat as Carlisle closed the door. Within a second he was sitting at his desk waiting for someone to start.

"Alright well there was this new girl in school today. The chiefs daughter, her name is Bella Swan. Well something happened and Bella is coming over to talk about it. She is here at the hospital, but she needed some air."

The light in the room started to fade as a vision started. There was Edward and I walking back to the waiting room. He walked in first and I followed. What happened next was a total shock. There in front of me was Bella and Edward. She was kissing him furiously while pressing her entire body to him. I watched as Edwards hands slide down her back and grabbed her ass. Then Bella ripped open his shirt and started to kiss down his chest. I closed me eye's and that's when the vision ended.

I shook my head trying to refocus. Then I started to laugh and looked at Edward. He looked priceless after what we just saw and I just laughed harder.

"I think I should go get Bella and bring her here." I looked at Edward "Alone" Now he just looked pissed.

"No Alice, I think I will come with you."

"I don't think so." I turned to Carlisle. " If Edward comes with me he and Bella are going to do some dirty things in a very public place."

Carlisle looked like he wanted to laugh and I could understand. Edward looked embarrassed and pissed at the same time.

"Edward I think it would be best if you waited with me." Edward rolled his eye's and sat back down as I left.

(Bella's POV)

I couldn't help but think about Edward and what I would do to him if I had the chance. I never thought that I would find someone I actually wanted to be around and I couldn't believe I found a clan of vampires.

Then Rex came to my mind. How are they going to react to me killing one of there kind. Alice said that they were not friends with him but he was one of them. What if they hate me for taking a life. Well it was him or me so I did what I had to do. I just need to tell them everything before I lose my nerve.

I heard the door click and then Alice walked in but no Edward. Maybe I was a little to mean before. All I know is something was off with Alice she couldn't look at me and she looked like she was ready to burst out laughing.

"Alice what's going on."

"I will tell you later Bella right now you need to come with me and meet Carlisle."

"I would love to and all Alice but I have to wait for Mrs. Cope's doctor. He is supposed to meet me in here."

"It's alright Bella, Carlisle will find out for you. Come on." She giggled and left the room.

I followed her down the hall. We stopped at a door and she opened it and walked in. I followed her in and spotted Edward near the wall he looked a little shy. I wanted to feel his arms around me but with Carlisle here I felt a little weird. I saw Carlisle sniff the air around me and then I noticed Edward nodding. So they must be having a conversation about me. That didn't even bother me so I sat down and waited for someone to start.

"Hello Bella, my name is Carlisle and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you and it's a pleasure meeting you as well." I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Edward was staring at me. I turned to him.

"Can I help you with something?" I winked at him. He smiled and turned his head to Carlisle. I felt like I was missing something.

"Bella, Alice said something happened to you today. She said you wanted to tell us."

"Yes I do but I want to tell everyone at the same time so I don't have to go over it again."

"That's fine with me. When would you like to talk to us."

"Today if possible."

"That's fine I get off at five." Ok that's only a half hour from now.

"Ok that's sounds perfect. Now, is there any way someone can find out what happened to Mrs. Cope."

"Well i'm not here doctor but I can find out what happened for you."

"Thank you so much." He smiled and picked up his phone and dialed.

"Hello Lisa, yes the is Carlisle. I was wondering who is the doctor treating a Mrs. Cope."

"Sure Carlisle, it's Doctor Fisher."

"OK thank you Lisa." Then he hung up the phone and started dialing again.

"Hello, Sam its Carlisle."

"Yes Carlisle what can I help you with."

"Well I was wondering what happened to Mrs. Cope. I have a couple of students here that are waiting to know if she is alright."

"Oh yes I was paged by Lisa for one of them. I have just been a little to busy to meet them. Let me grab the file." I waited to here what Dr. Fisher had to say.

"Yes here it is Mrs. Monica Cope. Both of her lungs collapsed. It looks like spontaneous pneumothorax." I was a little worried. I don't know what that is was but it almost killed her.

"Ok thank you Sam."

"Your welcome Carlisle." Then he hung up.

"What is spontaneous pneumothorax?"

Carlisle and Edward seemed a little shocked that I heard that. "Its wwhen someone's lungs collapse without warning. It can happen to anyone at anytime. Its very rare to happen. Mrs. Cope is very lucky you walked in and new CPR." I gave him a weak smile. I wanted to cry again. Not because I was sad, I was happy that Mrs. Cope would make it and some of the pressure I was feeling from today started to release and I felt more comfortable and I was feeling a little more ready to tell them my secrete.

"So Bella where do you come from?"

"Phoenix, Arizona."

"How do you like it here?"

Even though Carlisle asked the question I looked straight at Edward " I love it here." I smiled but I was kind of wondering why he wasn't talking to me.

"Is there something wrong Edward?" He shook his head. Now I was getting a little annoyed why wouldn't he speak to me. He looked so embarrassed every time he looked at me. Then I notice Alice giggling. Now I know I missed something.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on please." Alice's giggle turned into full blown laughter and I swear I heard Edward growl.

Alice cleared her throat. " I will tell you later Bella." Then she gave me a wink and giggled some more. I turned to Edward and put on a pout. " Can you tell me?"

"Umm.. I really can't explain it to you." Now he looked nervous. I had the feeling it was a secrete or something.

"Ok then forget it." I notice he relaxed when I let it drop. This just made me want to know more.

"Well I think its time we head out." Carlisle said as he stood up. I didn't even realize how fast a half hour went.

I stood up and walked up to Edward I was sick of him not talking to me. He stiffened as I walked closer to him. I stopped a couple feet away from him and looked straight into his topaz eye's.

"Edward if you don't like me or if you don't want to speak to me all you have to do is say so." I felt really sad saying that but I'm not going to stand around waiting just to get hurt at the end, I am no fool.

I watched as Edwards eye's turned from shy to pissed in a matter of seconds. " Bella I like you but i'm not worthy of you, i'm a monster." I giggled he thought he was a monster.

I moved in closer forgetting Carlisle and Alice were still in the room. I stood on my tippy toes and moved in closer to his ear.

"I'm not as innocent as you may think, but I will tell you all about that later. Right now I have to tell you before I lose my nerve. Edward I like you, I don't know why but I just feel so much happier when I see you." He smiled.

"Bella I am way to greedy to leave you alone."

I pulled back to see his face. "Good because being alone is boring." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and started to back away. I took my first step back only to feel his arms rap around my waist and pull me closer to him. My whole body felt like I was floating on air. I felt so at ease, so carefree in Edwards arm's. I looked him straight in the face.

"You can't just kiss me on the cheek and expect me to let you leave me, do you?" I smiled.

"Bella you have no idea how good you feel in my arm's."

"Well you have no idea how good it feels to be in your arm's. Its one of the best feelings I have ever experienced. I never want to let go." He smiled.

"That's how I feel right now."

I heard a cough which brought Edward and I back to reality. I turned my head to see Alice grinning and Carlisle looking at the wall. I laughed and pulled away from Edward. At first his hands got tighter and then he released me.

"Bella can I drive you to my house."

"Sure Edward that sound great." My insides were jumping up and down. I was so excited that he asked me to ride with him. Alice looked a little disappointed. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. It felt good hugging Alice, but it was nothing compared to how good Edward felt. She hugged me back and then I heard Edward chuckle. I pulled back from Alice to see why, when I felt her grip get tighter around me. I looked at Alice and smiled, that was the same thing Edward just did. I think she caught on cause then she let go.

"Umm… Alice what was that about?"

"Well I don't know to tell you the truth. I just didn't want to let you go. It felt weird when you hugged me I felt I don't know how to explain it." She sighed.

"Ok then lets go." They all nodded and we left Carlisle's office and started walking to the creepy hallway.

This time there were a couple of other people in the hall. I noticed a man staring at me. He looked like he was in his twenty's I looked to my left to see Edward staring at the guy to. I didn't like the way he was looking at me with so much lust. I grabbed Edwards hand and he broke his gaze on the guy to look at me. I was blessed with this grin that made my heart jump. I know he had to have heard it because the grin turned into a full blown smile that just had me wanting him. I looked back at the man to notice he stopped looking, that surprised me. Anytime I touched Edward it just felt so good and just holding his hand made everything so much better. I loved the feeling, it was a feeling of being complete.

I was so engulfed in my hand touching Edwards I didn't even notice we were leaving the hospital. I was still hand and hand with Edward as he lead me to his car. He let go of my hand and opened the door. I slide in and he shut the door and walked around to the driver side. He got in and started his car which purred to life. He pulled out of the parking lot followed by Alice and behind her was Carlisle.

We were flying down the street. I felt a little nervous, I didn't really like going this fast. So I closed my eye's

"Umm… Edward can you slow down a little please." I heard him laugh and then I felt the car ease up. I smiled. Opened my eye's and turned to him.

"Than you"

"Anything for you Bella." He winked at me. He stole my wink. I giggled, just being around him brought the school girl crush feeling out in me.

"We will be there soon." I sighed.

"Edward can you promise me something?"

"Anything Bella."

"When I tell you what I am please don't run away from me." He turned to look at me a little confused.

"Watch the road!" He laughed again.

"Bella I have never even had a ticket before." but he turned to watch the road again.

"Well there is always a first time for everything. Now can you please promise me."

"Bella I don't think there is anything you could tell me that would make me want to run from you, but if that's what you need then I promise." I grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Thank you." He smiled right back and gave me a light squeeze.

We were now traveling down a dirt road that had so many twist and turns and instead of slowing down for them Edward just keep his speed as I noticed Alice and Carlisle were doing the same. I took a deep breath and closed my eye's. It was a couple of more seconds before I felt the car stop and I heard Edward laughing again. I loved that sound so much. I heard three doors open and I opened my eye's. Edward was already at my door opening it. I took another deep breath and exited the car.

We walked up to the door. Carlisle was the first in followed by Alice. I was on the front porch with Edward. I looked him straight in the face.

"Have you ever broke a promise."

"Never." he smiled as he lead me into his beautiful house. I smiled, feeling for the first time that I might actually fit in somewhere.

**I hoped you liked it. **


	10. starting to know you

**DISCLAMIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES. STEPHINIE MEYERS DOES AND SHE DID ANY AMAZING JOB WITH HER WORLD OF FANASY. **

Chapter 10

As soon as I walked in I was greeted by a very excited Alice.

"Bella welcome to are home."

I noticed that there stairs divided to different sides of the house as I walked by. Alice was leading me into a room to my left. I was so in grossed in this beautiful house I forgot about Edward. I turned to see him smiling. So he has been right behind me all along. I decided to keep moving. Alice had already gone in.

"Thank you all for having me."

I noticed Rose was sitting on a love seat with Emmett and Alice had clamed a seat on Jasper's lap. Carlisle was sitting with a very beautiful women. She had the sweetest eye's and a smile that could warn your heart.

"Hello Bella I have heard a lot about you it's so nice to finally meet you. My name is Esme." Her voice was so free flowing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Esme."

I heard a cough and looked over to see Emmett.

"Hello Bella it's nice to see you again."

"Hello it's nice to see you to Emmett."

"Bella it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you to Rose."

"Hello Bella its good to have you here."

"Thank you Jasper. I really do love your house but it's not at all what I would have expected for you guy's."

"What's that mean?"

I looked over to see Edward was still standing next to me.

"Edward I need you to sit so I can explain something." He nodded and went to sit. I steady myself and readied for there reaction.

"Alright, on my way to the hospital I was attacked." Edward stood up.

"Bella are you alright? Why didn't you tell me? What happened?"

"Well if you calm down I can explain. Yes i'm alright. I didn't tell you because I wanted to tell you all at the same time. What happened is I was attacked by a man named Rex." I motioned for Edward to sit. He didn't look to happy and I didn't like that very much. " Well you see Rex wasn't a normal man see he was what you are."

"And what's that Bella?" I sighed.

"Vampires." I heard a growl, it was low and I think it came from Rose.

"Well Bella if he was a vampire then how did you survive?" It didn't sound like she was very happy that I did survive. I guess I could understand I mean this is a very important secrete to them.

"I want you all to know that I would never tell your secrete and the only way I can show you I am trustworthy is by telling you what I am."

I felt like an outcast among outcasts.

"You see i'm not a normal girl. I'm a….. umm…..i'm a…. god this is harder then I thought. I just want you to be able to see past what i'm about to tell you. I am a fire starter or a pyrokinetic if you want to get technical." I sighed. Everyone else just looked confused, but Carlisle sure looked like he had some questions.

"Bella you are telling us that you can create fire with your mind."

"That's exactly what I am telling you."

"Can you show us a demonstration?"

Ok that was not something I was expecting. I nodded. I couldn't look at Edward I didn't want to see his face. I extended my left arm and balled my hand into a fist. I concentrated feeling the energy collect in the palm of my hand as my fingers dug into my skin. I watched only my hand not daring to look at the horrified faces of the Cullen's. Then I let the energy release and a blue flame engulfed my fist. I heard a couple of gasps. I let the flames die down and broke eye contact with my fist. I looked to see Carlisle, he didn't look at me with any discuss but more like fascination .

"Bella this is truly amazing, never in all my life have I come across a creature like you."

"Ha amazing, I don't think so. More like a destructive monster." I couldn't take it anymore I looked at Edward. As soon as I met his eye's I felt sad. What did he think?

Alice stood up. " Bella I know it must have been hard to tell us. So I want to say thank you for trusting us and I don't care what you are, in fact I want to know more. When did all of this start?

I felt a smile creep across my face.

"Well I could tell you all if you would like." This was a good way to see who was ok and who wasn't.

I looked to Rose and Emmett and both of them nodded as did Carlisle and Esme. Jasper was stuck in place by Alice who sat back down. I turned back to Edward and he nodded. He wanted to know more about me, that something. Right?

"Well when I first found out I had powers I was ten. My mom and dad and me were up in a log cabin for Christmas. My mom and I were out making a snowman. I remember feeling sweaty and then in the middle of rolling the head for Albert the snowman I exploded into flames." I was cut off by the laughter of Emmett.

"Bella what ever happened to frosty?" Ok I giggled it reminded me of my mom she asked me the same question. So I guess I could still use the same excuse.

"Well at the time I didn't want a famous snowman living in my front yard. I thought if he was famous he would never get a moment of piece and neither would I." Everyone including myself started to laugh.

"Bella you must have been a very unique kid."

"One of a kind." I smiled. I liked being able to talk like this to someone.

"Ok so Bella on with your story."

"Ok Alice calm down. So where was I? Oh yeah, so when I exploded my mom started to freak out and was screaming her head off for my father. She ran to me and started throwing snow at me as my dad ran out of the house and started to help my mom. After the flames died down my Dad brought me inside and got me dressed. That's when he told me about are ancestry and how we come from a line of fire starter."

"So what did your Dad tell you about your kind."

"He told me how I would have extra strength, I can smell and hear better then anyone else and that the reason that people can't seem to stay away from me is because in my blood runs a pheromone. It's a byproduct of the heat the runs through my veins. If I were to increase my temperature the pheromone in my blood would increase causing any male to become aroused. I didn't learn about that till later on when I was thirteen. That was a fun conversation." I laughed just thinking about that talk.

"Bella is that true?"

"Yes Alice it is and i'm figuring that it's the pheromone that makes me smell better to you guy's."

"Do you think that the pheromone is why are throats don't burn."

"That might be. Bella?" I looked at Carlisle.

"Yes Carlisle."

"I know we just met and everything and I don't want to seem rude or weird but do you think I could get a sample of your blood." I really don't know how to answer that one.

"Well there are two problems. One is that my blood is boiling hot and the second is that the pheromone that is in my blood, well my dad told me that if my blood was exposed it would be amplified in the air causing extreme lust from boys. Its very dangerous for me to expose my blood."

"That's a shame. There are so many things we could have learned."

"I'm sorry but I must be careful."

"I understand completely." I smiled and he returned one.

"So Bella is there more."

"Well there's something about my singing that makes people happy, I was told that my voice was a sirens call."

"Ah Bella this means your going to have to sing for us."

"Maybe one day."

"Oh come on."

"I don't think I am going to burst out into song and dance right now Alice, ok."

"Fine but remember this Bella you will sing for us one day."

"Ya ya."

I finally moved to the last sit left and plopped down. I took a deep breath and closed my eye's. I felt like an elephant had been lifted off of me. I was loving the feeling of relaxing, I had been so tense through my confession. I opened my eye's only to see that all of the Cullen's except Edward had left. That's weird I didn't hear any of them leave.

"Bella I want you to know I fully intend on keeping my promise." God that smile was edible.

"That's great to hear." Now that I was looking in his eye's I couldn't turn away.

"Bella there are a couple of questions I have for you." Well I wanted to know more about him to I hadn't been able to ask them any questions.

"Ok I would love to answer them, but I would like to ask you some questions to. So I guess we could take turns."

"That sound fair. You first."

"Ok. How can you walk in the sun. I mean aren't you supposed to blow up or turn to ash or something." He chuckled and it made my heart sore.

"Myth."

"Oh ok your turn."

"Well this one was on Emmett's mind. Have you ever thrown a fire ball."

I smiled " Yes I have actually."

"Really."

"Yep."

"Wow, ok your turn."

"Umm…. How old are you."

"Seventeen." What a smirk.

"Well how long have you been that way." I smiled as his smirk faded away.

"I was turned in have you ever had a boyfriend."

"That's not something I'm ready to talk about."

"Bella what is it?"

"I can't not right now. Please?"

"Alright but then I get to ask another question and you have to answer." I nodded.

"Would you ever go on a date with me." I smiled. This was going to be fun.

"If you didn't have a girlfriend I would think about it."

"Bella there is something I need to tell you."

"Yes Edward." I was trying to play innocent.

"I don't have a girlfriend, I never did I just let that rumor go around so the girls at school would leave me alone."

"Yeah I know Alice told me." He smiled and I giggled.

"That wasn't very nice. I was freaking out this whole time thinking you wouldn't believe me. Well then you are free to answer my question then."

"I would if you asked right."

"And how should I ask."

"Wait I thought its my turn to ask a question."

"I guess your right." He sighed and I didn't like how sad it sounded.

"Alright fine. I guess you would have to be yourself and have some confidence and candy never hurt."

I heard that same ringing sound coming from the hallway and was getting closer. Within the next couple of seconds Alice popped through the door.

"Bella, Rose found this in your truck." There it was the present I found in the clove compartment."

I took the present out of Alice's hands. " Thank you."

I ripped off the paper and opened the box to find a note and a pink razor.

Dear Bella

I thought it would be a good idea to get you a phone. I put the Alarm on so you will find it. Unless you take it off it going to keep ringing. I hope you like it.

Love Dad.

I did love it I mean its not a phone I would have picked out for myself but it was the thought that counted.

"Bella I would like to know if you would consider spending the night like a sleepover."

"You know what Alice that sounds great. Let me go call my dad."

Please Review!!! Let me know what you think.


	11. Monster

DISCLAMIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES. STEPHINIE MEYERS DOES AND SHE DID ANY AMAZING JOB WITH HER WORLD OF FANASY.

**I know I did this chapter over a couple of times but I think this is better let me know. Also thank you to everyone that has reviewed and I haven't posted in awhile because my computer broke I had to get it fixed. He had to clear all the memory I am just glad I always back up my chapters on a disk. So sorry you had to wait and I will try to post faster.**

Chapter 11

I walked out into the hall with my new razor and looked through the contacts and found a number for my fathers cell phone. I didn't even know he had a cell. It rang a couple of times before he picked up.

"Hello Bella do you like your new phone."

"Yes dad I love it thank you, but you do know that I could have worked to buy my own you didn't have to get it."

"Ya ya I know but forgive me for trying to be a good parent."

"Dad you don't have to buy me things to be a good parent. Especially since you're the greatest parent a kid could ask for."

"So dear daughter may I ask why you had to go to the hospital and why I was not supposed to be worried."

"Well the school's secretary kind of had some problems and I wanted to make sure she was alright."

"I heard about that and it didn't even cross my mind that you might have been the student to save her life. Bella you are going to be the center of attention for awhile so you need to be careful."

"I will dad don't worry."

"So are you on your way home now."

"Umm…. About that."

"What is it?"

"Well I made some friends today and I was hoping that it would be ok if I spent the night here?"

"Bella you know I trust you. Now who are these friends."

"The Cullen's."

"Oh their good kids Bella. I guess I will see you tomorrow and no boys. Have a goodnight kiddo." I laughed.

"Yes dad. Love you, goodnight." We hung up.

I walked back into the room.

"So Bella can we start were we left off."

"I don't think so Edward you heard her father no boy's. Come on Bella let me give you the tour."

"Alice you can't make up her mind for her."

"It's not like you know what's on her mind Edward." She stuck her tongue out at him and I laughed.

"Alice I would love a tour. Edward would you do the honor." Alice's jaw fell open and Edward looked like he had won a prize with that goofy smile he was wearing.

"But Bella you not supposed to be around boy's."

"Alice how many teenagers do you know that actually listen to there parents. Plus its Edward, you know your brother I don't think anything is going to happen." Well he wasn't smiling anymore, but more like smirking.

"So I'm not good enough to do anything with." He was getting closer and I had already forgot what I had said.

He was now standing in front of me and a fresh wave of his perfect scent hit my nose. I don't even remember what he just said to me. I was so relaxed I just felt like leaning against him and falling asleep. He was leaning down closer to my face and my heart beat picked up. I felt flushed and so willing at the same time. He was inches away from my face.

"It's good to know I effect you." That snapped me out of it.

"You mean to tell me that was just a show." Oh two could play at this game.

"Alice would you like to go on that tour now." He backed up, but he didn't look upset. Which in a weird way made me feel sad.

"Sure Bella lets go." Alice left the room and I turned to follow her when I felt an arm on my shoulder.

"Bella I am sorry. I didn't mean to get you mad. Can I tag along, please." I turned to see the saddest pair of eye's. I walked up to him and stood up on my tipy toes and moved my face closer to his. He stiffened and I leaned in closer to his ear.

"It's good to know I effect you to." I smiled.

"You are something Bella."

"That I am." I backed up and turned to walk away.

"This is your house you don't need my permission to go where you want."

I walked out and followed Alice I didn't dare look behind me I couldn't or I would be all over him and I don't do things like that. I didn't really understand it. My whole body wanted him, but he was the only one I felt that for. Not one other Cullen's member not even Rex did anything to me the way he did. Why is he so different from the rest.

I walked behind Alice as we started to walk up the stairs.

"Alright Bella up these stairs and to the left you will find Rosalie and Emmett's room followed by a bath room and then Carlisle study. If you keep walking straight there are another set a steps leading to the third floor where Carlisle and Esme's room is and another bathroom."

We were reaching the top of the stairs.

"And to the right is Jasper and my room followed by a bathroom and a guest room then there is another stair case leading to the right side third floor. That leads to Edwards room and another bathroom."

We turned right and started walking down the hall. Passing out the room Alice said was hers and the bathroom till we got to the guest room.

"Bella this is where you will sleep tonight."

"Ok." Alice opened the door and walked in. I followed her in.

"This is where I leave you." I turned around to catch Edward leaving.

"Edward." How fast he turned around gave me wipe lash.

"Yes Bella."

"Will I see you later?" I saw a grin spread across his face.

"Of course Bella." He turned and left and all I wanted to do was follow him. Why do I feel so clingy. I turned my focus back to Alice and the room.

This room was fantastic. The walls were lavender with a white trim. The curtains to the windows were dark purple and the bed had light purple cover with pictures of lavenders. It was huge and bright. I loved it.

"So Bella what do you think?"

"I love it, its so beautiful."

"Thank you I decorated it. Esme did everything else but she let me play around with this room."

"So Bella what would you like to eat. We could order out. What ever you want." Mmm Edward. I wonder if he taste just as good as he smells. I wonder what he is doing right now. Snap out of it he as only been gone for fifteen minutes.

"Bella are you alright."

" What? Ummm… Yeah of course why wouldn't I be."

"You want to be with him right now don't you?"

"What? Alice don't be silly." Was I that obvious.

"Oh Bella please don't play games with me."

"I am not playing games with you Alice."

"Bella you are head over heels for him. We all see it." I sighed.

"Is it that obvious."

"Don't worry Bella it's not like he hides it any better." I smiled.

"You think so Alice."

"I know so."

"Thanks."

"Its no problem. I'm sure we can talk later, right now why don't you go where you mind has already gone." I giggled, but she was right I did want to go see Edward.

I stood up and walked out of the door. I started walking down the hall and to the stairs. I wanted to be with him but I didn't know if he would like me after some of the things I have done. I'm a true monster and he needs to know, I want him to know. I walked up to the first door and knocked. It was about two seconds before the door flew open.

"Bella what can I help you with." I just wanted to kiss the smirk off his face.

"Umm…. Edward can I talk to you."

"Of course." He opened the door wider and I walked in.

I looked around an I enter his room. It smelt just like him, I loved it. I continued to look around. He had an impressive wall of cd's and a very comfortable looking couch but no bed.

"What no bed?" He chuckled.

"No I don't sleep."

"What? Never."

"Nope."

"Well what if you wanted to roll around with someone?" I slapped my hand over my mouth. I can't believe I just said that. I felt so embarrassed. I felt the heat rising in my face. That is never a good thing.

"So Bella you had something to tell me?" I liked how he avoided that, but it would have been easier to talk if he wasn't smirking at me.

I let out a deep breath.

"Remember when you asked if I ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yes, but you said you weren't ready to talk about it."

"Well I need you to know so you can see the true monster that lives behind this face." I looked straight into is eye's.

"Are you sure you want to talk about this?"

"Yes." I broke contact with beautiful face and looked at my hands.

"When I was fourteen there was this boy that just moved to are school. He was different from the rest of the boy's he was sweet and understanding. Like he was an adult already. His name was Justin Marsh." I took another deep breath. "Well after two months of being friends we started dating. I was at home talking to my cousin Macy." I felt the tears pull at my eye's just saying her name.

"Bella are you alright." I nodded.

"You see when my parents split my mom took me to Phoenix so we could be closer to her sister, my Aunt Lilly. My mom always said that I was my Aunts daughter and my cousin was hers because I was just like Lilly and Macy was just like my mom. We were like sisters, Macy and I." I snapped out of my thoughts."

"Sorry I got a little off topic."

"Its alright."

"So where was I, oh yeah , well Macy and I were talking and Justin was supposed to come over to celebrate are two weeks together. Well he showed up and we ate dinner my mom was out with Phil so Macy being sixteen was watching us." Oh god I don't want to finish.

"Bella are you sure you are alright?" This time I shook my head no.

"You don't have to continue."

"But I do." I looked up into those eye's and somehow I regained the strength I needed.

"We were sitting in the living room watching some TV and the six a clock new was coming on and I wanted to watch it. So I had Macy change the channel. So the top story was about a girl that was beaten to death by her father. Her name was Maggie Lawson she was fourteen just like me. All the while we were watching the news Justin keep acting weird and then when the report was over he rushed out." I took another breath. "Well two day's went by and Justin was acting normal again and he was coming over that night. When I got home and Macy was there, my mom had gone out again. I turned on the TV and they were having a special on the girl that was killed by her father. A reporter was interviewing the mother who had no idea her husband was beating her daughter. Then they moved to more personal questions about her daughter and that when she pulled out a picture of Maggie with Justin and they were kissing. At first I thought maybe they broke up before he moved closer this way until the mother said the picture was taken four days before she was killed." I felt my heart break again. Not for him but for this girl that didn't even know she was being cheated on.

He looked like he was going to say something when I stopped him.

"There's more, Macy spent most of the time trying to calm me down she knew about me and she knew that my emotions if not in check can be dangerous. So when Justin showed up that day Macy wouldn't let him in and she yelled at him and slammed the door in his face. Then about two hours later there was a knock at the door and Macy went to go get it. There was a loud crash and I ran to see what happened. There was Justin on top of Macy he stabbed her three times. He stopped when he saw me then he screamed "If I can't have you no one can.". I told him he could have me, all of me and I opened my arm's to hug him as soon as we made contact I busted into flames. I wanted him gone from this earth so I let the flames turn him to dust. Then I pulled the flames back and ran to Macy, I called nine one one and she died in my arm's." I started to cry and I felt arm's enclose around me it felt great but I still couldn't stop crying.

"Bella shhhh it's alright I'm here." That made me calm down but there was more to say.

" I …. I told you I was …..was a monster even my Aunt won't talk to me anymore. She blames me for her Macy's death I wasn't even a loud to go to the viewing. But she was right it was my fault." I was pulled onto his lap and he started to rock me and his grip never loosened. I felt my eye lids get heavy and then it was all dark.

**So better then the last time? Let me know.**


	12. Accidents Happen

**DISCLAMIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES. STEPHINIE MEYERS DOES AND SHE DID ANY AMAZING JOB WITH HER WORLD OF FANASY. **

Chapter 12

I awoke to the brightest purple room I had ever seen. My head hurt and I felt sick. I was so nervous to see the Cullen's, I had no doubt they all heard my story. Now I would have to face them. I just laid in this huge soft bed and stared at the ceiling. I was so scared to move because then they would know I was up. I defiantly was not ready for that.

"Do you usually do that every morning?" Oh I knew that voice.

"How long have you been here Edward?"

"A well ummm…. I well….. I have been here all night. I didn't want to leave you incase you woke up."

I popped up and looked to the corner and there he was looking down at his entwined hands as they shook.

"Why are you shaking like that?"

"Well I am pretty sure you think I am a creepy vampire for watching you sleep. Its just I like to watch you sleep. Do you know you talk?"

I am sure at that very moment my hole face went white and I could have thrown up.

"What did I say? Please don't lie to me tell me the truth."

"Well you said you where sorry over and over again. Then you cried a little and that's it."

I felt the blood flow back into my face and I was a little relieved that I didn't say something to embarrassing. So I got up off the comfy bed and made my way to the door. I opened the door and there standing in front of me was none other then Rosalie.

"He forgot to mention you called his name over and over. I was rather sick of it but I guess he thought it was cute." I turned to Edward and closed my eye's.

"I asked you not to lie to me." With that I moved past Rosalie and ran down the steps.

I heard the sweet voice of Alice calling out to me and then her screaming at Rosalie before I shut the door. I had just made it to my truck when I felt an arm on my shoulder.

"Bella, please I just didn't want to embarrass you. Bella please wait." I whipped around.

"You know what Edward I can handle things like that. I would have been fine. You don't need to shelter me like I am a baby. I asked you not to lie to me I asked you to tell me what I said, but instead I had to hear it from your sister! Well instead of keeping me from feeling embarrassed you did just that! Goodbye Edward."

I turned back around and jumped in my truck and let the roar of it drowned out he's plea's for me to stop. I had to admit to myself I wasn't really mad at him but the embarrassment I felt I just had to get out of there. This was my way out. I could use this to keep us at a distance. I would keep him safe. Although with each inch I but between him and me only caused my heart to sink. I felt tears sting my eye's and my stomach grow weak.

I looked in my mirror only to notice a shiny silver Volvo follow me. My heart soared but this wouldn't help me at all. I pulled over I had to put a stop to this and now. I turned off my truck and jumped out. I noticed he was already parked and walking to me.

"Edward we can't……" I couldn't even finish my sentence before are lips meet. It was passion at its best. I had no urge to push him away only to pull him closer. I lost all my fight at that every moment. He's lips were hard as a rock against mine But it felt so perfect. As he pulled away, I felt at a loss. I looked up into his eye's and noticed the grin across his face.

"What were you going to say Bella?"

"I well….. I umm. Don't remember." It was true my brain was all cloudy I couldn't even remember where I was. I looked around and tried to regain my focus.

"Edward what was that?"

"Bella I couldn't let you leave until you knew how much I really like you. I don't know but since the first time I saw you I knew I had to have you. That I couldn't live if someone else got you. You are in every way the girl of my dreams."

"Edward you need to sleep to dream."

"No Bella you only need an imagination to dream and you are the only thing that plays on my mind."

"Edward you can't know that. We just meet. Feelings grow over time. I don't believe in love at first sight."

"I also don't believe in love at first sight Bella but something pulls me to you. I think of you and only you. I have been around for such a long time and I never once felt the way I do when I hear your name. My insides come alive, I feel like my heart beats again and my blood flows. I don't know why but I like you Bella, I like you a lot and no matter what I will continue liking you." Every time he said like I got the strange feeling he wanted to say love and that made me in a weird way feel hole.

He knew my story, he knew what kind of monster I am and yet he still wants me. I couldn't lie to him or myself.

"Edward I like you to but i'm not ready for a relationship. I have things to sort out first." He looked sad but understanding and that made it all that much harder to walk away.

"I will see you in school on Monday." I turned to get back into my truck.

"Bella I programmed Alice's and my number in your phone. You can call me anytime and the same goes for Alice."

"Thanks Edward." I jumped in my truck and started up the engine. I felt a little weird still in the clothes I wore the day before. I never slept in my clothes before. I wanted a bath so bad.

I went looking for my phone in my pockets. Only to realize I left it. I turned to see if Edward had left yet and there he was standing out side my window holding my phone. I smiled.

"Thanks again Edward."

He leaned in and grazed my lips with his and as he was about to pull away my arms had another plan. They wrapped around his head and pulled him back to my lips. I think he was a little surprised but not as much as I was. It was instinct that took over, I didn't even realize I had done it until are lips crashed back together. I pulled away as fast as I realized what I had just done.

"I am sorry, I don't know where that came from." He had the cutest smile and dazed look on his face.

"It alright Bella." He backed away from my truck with that smile still plastered across his face. I couldn't help but smile back. I started my to drive away, but all that was on my mind was the kiss. I have no idea what I was feeling. I knew I liked him but was it more then that?

My brain was on basic drive. I didn't even notice I had made it home and turned off the car. I was already walking up to the door and I didn't even remember getting here. That had to mean something.

I went straight up stairs and grabbed some clothes and my tooth brush I didn't feel hungry right now. I just grabbed the first set of clothes I found not really paying attention to what they where. I started walking to the bathroom and stubbed my toe on the corner of my bed. That brought me right out of my daze.

I just realized I had two pair of pants no shirt or undergarments. So after rubbing my feet for a couple of seconds. I grabbed a light blue shirt and kept the pair of jeans I had in my hands. Picked up my bra and underwear set them on my dresser and headed for the shower. The water felt great against my skin even though I couldn't feel if it was hot or cold. I felt so refreshed and clean. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Grabbed a towel and rapped it around myself. I was heading to the door when I slipped and fell, smacking my hand off the sink and landing on my butt. My hand hurt so bad it felt like something cracked. I tried to move it but it just hurt so much. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go to the hospital. I knew it would heal fast but it still would take a couple of days and I should get it checked out. There was only one place I knew I could go but I felt weird about showing up there.

I walked into my room and started very carefully dressing. Trying to put clothes on with one hand was one of the hardest things I had ever done. I actually gave up on my bra and went straight for my shirt.

As soon as that was all done I picked up my phone. I didn't want to call Edward so instead I called Alice. I didn't even hear a ring.

"Hello Bella. I'm so sorry for Rose I don't know what her problem is." I do. Its me, I just don't know why.

"Alice I have a problem is Carlisle there?"

"Bella are you alright! Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I don't know. That's why I need to speak with him."

"What happened to Bella! Where is she?" That voice could make me melt.

"Alice tell your brother to calm down."

"He can hear you Bella."

"Well then Edward calm down. I just need to speak to Carlisle please."

It was just a couple of seconds before I heard Carlisle voice in the background.

"Hello Bella what can I do for you?"

"Well this is going to sound embarrassing but after my shower I slipped and hit my hand off the sink. Now it Hurts and its all puffy and I can't go to the hospital and you're the last person I could calls." I said it all so fast just hoping that Edward didn't hear but Carlisle did.

"Alright Bella why don't you stop by. Can you drive?"

"Yes that should be no problem."

"Do you have an ice pack? The ice would reduce the swelling a little."

"Umm I'm sorry Carlisle but the ice would probably melt before it did any good." He laughed and I giggled.

"Alright Bella I will see you soon."

"Goodbye Carlisle and Thank you."

I grabbed my keys and started walking to the door. As I opened the door somewhere in me wasn't as surprised as I should have been.

"Bella!"

"Hi Jake." I just couldn't throw any enthusiasm into with a my hand in so much pain, but it seemed like he caught on pretty quick.

"Bella what happened to your hand?"

"I fell and hit it off the sink. I'm sorry Jake but I need to go get this looked at. Would you hang out here until I get back?"

"Of course Bella, but maybe I could drive you." I didn't like that idea. Jake has always had a crush on me and I don't think I want him around Edward.

"No I will be fine I will be back in an hour."

We hugged and I was very careful with my hand. I turned to the door and opened it again and walked out. I walked to my truck and got in and turn it on allowing the engine to roar to life. I pulled out slowly. I was about to start driving away when Jake popped in the door way.

"Bella are you sure you don't want me to drive or at least come to the hospital with you and wait? I know how much you hate them."

I had to go and fast my hand was killing me.

"No Jake its fine. I'm meeting Doctor Cullen's at his house so I should be fine." I didn't realize how fast Jake was until he was at my side door.

"Bella you can't go there. They are dangerous. I won't let you go. Please Bella don't go." He looked like he was scared and mad at the same time.

"Jake I will be fine. I sleep over there last night and I'm ok." Then it hit me how did he know they where dangerous.

"What do you mean you sleep over there! That had to be the most stupid thing for you to do!"

"Jake calm down and who are you calling stupid. They happen to be very nice people." He snorted.

"Yeah people ha you don't know what they really are Bella they are dangerous."

"Jake every living thing on this plant has the ability to be dangerous you want me to stay indoors for the rest of my life to!" Now I was starting to get mad. How dare he talk to me like this. I looked him straight in the eye.

"Bella I'm sorry but I need you to stay away from them. Please for me." He looked so defeated. All my anger melted away.

"Jake I have to get my hand checked out and I am not going to the hospital to do it."

"Then I am coming with you." What?

"What? No you can't."

"Bella why are you freaking out?" Why? That was a good question. One I don't even have an answer for.

"Please Jake I will explain when I get back its about time I did."

"Bella what do you mean?"

"Please Jake when I get back I promise." I started driving down the street and stole a peak at Jake. Big mistake he looked so sad and broken I couldn't understand it. How did he know they were dangerous. I hate fighting with him. I felt a tear escape from my eye.

I think I was stuck on Jakes face and on auto drive because I was pulling up to the Cullen's house and waiting on the steps was a very concerned looking Alice.

"Bella is everything ok I couldn't see you did you have to go all flames?" I had to smile at Alice's concern but her question bugged me.

"Alice what do you mean you couldn't see me?"

"Well remember I told you I couldn't see you when you went all flames and what not? Well about eight minutes ago I couldn't see you at all I saw you open your door then that was it. I didn't even see you pull away from your house. Bella what happened?" That right when Jake showed up.

"Umm the only thing that happened was a friend showed up. I don't know why your vision would go blank." First Jake knows their dangerous then Alice's vision fails her. Something is not right.

Just then a streak of pain hit my hand and I felt angry about the pain. I started felling hot, how could I be so stupid?

I think Alice knew what was about to come. Before I knew it I was lifted into the air and seconds later I felt the hands leave me and I began to fall. Just in time as the flames engulfed my body burning my clothes. All to fast I was surrounded by water. I felt the air leave my lungs and a wave water take its place. With water filling my lungs I started to panic. Until arms rapped around me and pulled me up. I was in a pool? I didn't even know they had a pool. I looked over to see The face of pure perfection. Edward. I wasn't hot at all anymore just felt wonderful. That's until I remembered the pain in my hand.

Then it really hit me. I was naked in the pool with Edward! I looked at him and I noticed he was staring straight into my eyes not even daring to look any farther then my neck. I felt my cheeks go red.

"I love when you do that." I gave him a shy smile.

"Do what?"

"Blush, it just increase's your beauty." I had no comment he was being a complete gentleman about the situation.

"Sorry Bella! I had to do it."

"I know Alice, I guess I understand." I looked up where Alice was holding a light pink robe.

Within seconds I was out of the water and the robe was placed on me. Has I started to get leveled again my hand started to throb. Not like before but much worse. I couldn't contain the tears as they spilled over. The pain was horrible.

"Oh Bella you hand!" I looked down. It was completely twisted around. The pain it was unbearable.

I wanted to scream but I held it in, but the tears were starting to blur my vision.

"Carlisle we need you!" Just has the last word came out of Edwards mouth Carlisle appeared.

"Bella her hand!"

"Alright Bella we have to get you to the hospital." So clam. I can't understand how a doctor can do it.

"I can't go there! My secrete….I can't" I didn't mean to shout but that's the way it came out.

"Bella don't worry I will be the only one to see you. I need to fix that hand. I don't have the equipment here to help you." I would have argued but my hand was pulsing with pain. What really started to scare me was it was going numb.

I'm not sure when it happened but I was in a car with Alice and Edward speeding off. Everything was getting fuzzy. Then everything went blank.

When I woke up my hand was in a cast. I felt the pain immediately. I looked it over and it seemed to be set right. I took a look around the room. Plan white with patterns of rubber ducks and toy boats.

I had never hurt myself so bad before. I knew I was clumsy but I always avoided the worst. I also noticed I wasn't connected to any machines. I would have to thank Carlisle for that. I took another look around the room the decided to get up. Knowing Alice their should be a set of clothes here.

As I was expecting there was. A blue shirt and a blue skirt. I didn't care as much as I usually would have but I needed to get out of here.

A couple of minutes passed and I was fully clothed again. As I turned I noticed the door opening. In came Edward. It was nice to see him first. It strangely felt right to have him with me.

"Bella how are you feeling?"

"Much better now, where is Carlisle I need to thank him." Only a faint smile made an appearance on his god like face.

"He's making his rounds, he will be here shortly to check on you."

"Where is Alice?"

"She went home, she will be back to pick us up. Bella are you sure you are fine. Can you move your fingers." I giggled, he sort of sounded like a doctor himself.

I lifted my hand and began to move my fingers. Their was a sting but it wasn't to bad. I could actually feel my hand healing itself pretty quick.

"Just fine."

Just then Carlisle walked in. He looked a little worried. I wonder if one of his patients.

"Carlisle thank you so much for your help."

"Bella it no problem at all how is your hand? Can you move your fingers? Any pain or discomfort?"

"My hand is fine, I can move my fingers. No real pain but a little stinging when I move them."

Just then I noticed a weird look from Edward. Filled with concern. Over my fingers? He and Carlisle shared a quick glance. It was fast but I am sure it happened.

"Bella I need to complete my rounds and Edward is coming with me. Wait here and we will be back. Should only take fifteen minutes."

"Alright." They both left a little to fast for my liking. I went to go for my phone to call Jake when I realized my phone was in my pocket when I lit up.

"Damn it!"

I had to find a phone to call Jake so he wouldn't be so worried. I walked out to the nurse's station but no one was there. I looked around but there was no one around. So I grabed the phone I dialed my house. On the third Jake picked up.

"Hello Swan residents."

"Hi Jake its me."

"Bella! Are you alright? Where are you? How is your hand?"

"Jake I'm fine. I had to go to the hospital to get it taken care of. I will be home in the next hour or so. I got to go Jake but I will see you soon." He let out an or dramatic sigh.

"Alright Bella I will see you when you get here."

I hung up the phone and took another look around. I spotted someone this time. I remembered him although I had only seen him once before. It was the creepy guy from the hallway. He was staring at me. It sent chills up my back. I turned around and walked back into the room. I shut the door. I just sat there waiting for Edward to come back. About five minutes passed and the door started to open. It was the guy. He walked right in and closed the door behind him.

"Why hello beautiful." His voice made my stomach turn.

"I sorry can you please leave."

"Now why would I want to do that. I'm here to free you from the evil inside of you. I can see the monster that hides inside of you. You must die." I backed up. This guy was crazy. I couldn't start a flame in here.

I looked at his hand and noticed a scalpel. He had the most disgusting looking smile. He moved closer and I got ready to fight.

Just as he moved towards me more the door opened and in came a nurse.

"Mr. Smith what are you…" She let out a horrifying scream as he plunged the scalpel into her stomach.

"No one will stop me from killing this beast!"

She feel to the flour and he returned his gaze to me. I moved back against the wall as he moved in on me. I noticed someone next to the nurse I didn't get a close look at him before I turned back to the crazed man in front of me. He moved in closer and the man behind him grabbed a bed pan. I watched as the guy slowly creped up on Mr. Smith. As soon as the man was in range he smashed the bad pan over the lunatics head. As soon as Mr. Smith hit the floor I took a look at my hero. It was Alex.

"Hurry we need to get help!"

He grabbed a sheet and ran to the nurse. He placed the sheet on her wound and pressed down.

"Bella I am going to need you to keep pressure on her stomach. So I can call for help." I ran over and did what he said. But before he could get to the nurse's station Edward and Carlisle showed up.

"Is everyone alright!" Carlisle said in a rushed and somewhat strained voice.

"The nurse she was stabbed." Carlisle ran to me and took over. I backed up out of the way.

"Bella are you alright!" Edward seemed so lost.

"I'm sorry I left you."

"Its alright Edward Alex saved my life." Although if he didn't show up I would have taken care of it.

I went over to Alex and gave him a hug.

"Thank you."

Sorry for the wait. What did you think?


End file.
